The hidden wounds
by Alucard20
Summary: Skylar Lowman is Happy's daughter but he didn't know about her until she showed up at the clubhouse with a letter saying that she was his child and that her mother was killed. What happens when her ex boyfriend goes after her, and the person who killed her mother wants her dead as well? How will Happy handle having a teenage daughter who doesn't listen to a thing he says and has al
1. Chapter 1

**so hey guys its me I deleted the first one because it wasn't edited but now it is so here it is everything the same but you can read it better now. new chapters will be updated as will now that I have a editor.**

I thought of my father as I boarded the plane to take me to Charming, California where he's at. I never got to know my father. He was never in my life so I don't see how he can help or would even want to help me in my situation. Why would he even want to be a part of my life now? That's what I thought as the plane took off.

My mother had used her last breath to tell me to go to the father I never knew. She said he could and would keep me safe. Thinking about my mother made me remember that day and how it changed my life forever.

It was a normal day, well as normal as one can be when you're a teenager who is wild and crazy. Mom and I had just got back from the store. We had to pick up some things for my seventeen birthday party and Mom wanted it to be the best birthday I ever had.

When we arrived, Mom went inside first as I got the last few bags out of the car. I got the scare of my life when I entered the house and saw that my Mom was being held at gun point by an unknown guy. His friend, who I didn't notice was there, came up behind me once they realized they weren't alone. I had little time to react as he grabbed me from behind. I've been doing kickboxing since I was little but he was too strong for me. I fought to get out of his hold but my efforts went to waste. He threw me up against the wall and pinned me there so I couldn't move at all. I was paralyzed from fear and from the hold the guy had on me. Mom tried to calm me down from her position but nothing worked.

I was scared. Scared for my life. Scared for my mother's life. Scared that we might die like this.

Upon coming down to that realization, I threw a head-butt to the guy who grabbed me, freeing myself. I was not going to let that happen. I ran to the guy holding my Mom and managed to take his face mask off. The guy I hit grabbed the gun that was on the floor and pointed it at me. Mom seeing this, ran in front of me, shielding me. The gun went off and that's when I screamed. The bullet, instead of hitting me, hit my mom. She fell to the floor, blood oozing out from her wound.

"Come on, fool," The guy who shot my mom said to his friend. "We gotta get outta here before the cops come." Then he looked back at me and in a menacing tone, said, "This ain't over, little girl. I'm coming back and when I do, you won't be as lucky." His cold eyes stared right at me, then they left.

I kneeled on the floor next to my mother. "Mom, come on. We have to get you to a hospital," I said, trying to get her to stand up, but it only put her in more pain.

"Baby, listen to me," she breathed out. "I don't have much time left. Leave for Charming, find a man named Happy. Tell him what happened, he will keep you safe." She stopped as blood poured out the sides of her mouth.

"There is a bag inside my closet, inside is a letter for him. Tell him about everything, please. Baby, tell your father everything." Her last words came in a whisper and just like that, she's gone. And it's all my fault. My fault for not fighting back as hard as I could.

Getting up, I ran to Mom's room and went straight to her closet. I grabbed the bag she mentioned and opened it. Inside is a number for a man named Tig Trigger. The cops had arrived when I sat on Mom's bed, feeling numb.

A cop walked in, surveying the room. He approached me. "Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked, trying to get me to respond. But I couldn't. I felt numb and I wanted my Mom.

I shook my head, getting rid of the memory and falling back to the present just in time to hear the announcement that we're landing. I felt weird when getting off the plane. I guess it's because I 've never boarded a plane in my life till now. After getting my bag, I hailed a cab and got in. I told the driver to take me to teller-morrow auto shop. The guy looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Are you sure you wanna go there, little girl? It isn't safe there," He said. He gave me the creeps, I can't wait till I can get out of this cab.

"I'm sure. Now please take me where I want to go or I'll find another cab," I said. I was hoping he'd say no so I could get out but my luck really sucked 'cause the cab started moving.

I'm about ready to scream after twenty minutes when he finally pulled up to the lot. I got out, paid him, and watched as he bailed out of here. I turned to the shop and opened the door to an office. A middle-aged woman looks up at me.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" She asked. She was really pretty, her radiant smile adding to her charm.

I nodded. "I'm looking for Happy Lowman. I was told I could find him here," I said, feeling a bit scared. Do I really wanna see him? Do I really want to know what he's like, how he looks? No, not really. But I need him.

"Who are you and what do you need to see Happy for?" She asked, like she's two seconds away from killing me if she didn't like what I say next.

"My name is Skylar Lowman. Happy is my father." Only he doesn't know about me. "I'm not old enough to live on my own and I have a letter for him," I said. I'm sure my father's gonna ask me this again.

"My name is Gemma," she said. "Where is your mother?"

I felt a lump in my throat, I knew it was hard to talk about this but I answered anyway. "My mother was shot in front of me a few weeks ago. I have nowhere else to go," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I hope like hell they wouldn't fall off.

Gemma nodded in understanding. "Okay sweetheart, why don't you follow me into the clubhouse? I'll go get him, okay?"

Hearing her say that made this all the more real for me. Once I do this there will be no turning back, which scares me.

Walking into the clubhouse is new to me. I've never been in one in my life, an ex-boyfriend of mine had a Harley but that was it. We entered the clubhouse, I walked over to the couch and sat down while Gemma went down the hall to where, I guess, Happy is.

Looking around, I saw that there was a bar and a pool table and to the side are a set of double doors. I looked over when I heard high heels clicking on the floor and saw Gemma walking my way. A scary looking guy was right behind her. He was tall and had a tattoos everywhere. His whole don't-fuck-with-me vibe was visibly present and it made him ten times more scary.

I stood up as Gemma introduced him. "Skylar, this is Happy," she said.

Why did my father have to be scary? I thought.

"Thank you, Miss Gemma." I said, politely. I don't know these people and from the looks of it, if I make one wrong move, I'd get killed. I don't want to die.

"Oh honey, there's no need for you to call me miss. You can just call me Gemma," Gemma said, smiling at me. "I have to get back to the office to get some work done. Play nice you two." She gave a pointed look to Happy. She went through the door we passed.

"So you're Happy? I'm Skylar." I said, trying to take things slow. I don't want to rush anything and I don't know what Gemma told him.

His cold black eyes assessed me. "I am. Gemma said you were looking for me but didn't even tell me what. So, what do you want?" He asked. I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to look him in the eyes when I finally tell him what I came here for. Who knows how he's gonna take the news.

"Do you remember a girl by the name of Brie Trigger?" I asked him. He looked at me, shock painting his features.

"What does she have to with this? I haven't talked to that bitch for seventeen years," he said. I bit my tongue when he called Mom a bitch.

But it pissed me off.

"Well, seeing as that's my mother you just called a bitch and that she's dead, I would like it if you didn't call her that again. She used her last breath to tell me to come find you. I'm your daughter, Dad."


	2. chpater 2

"What the fuck you talkin' about, girl? I ain't got no damn kids," Happy said, taking steps towards me with each word. A glare was set on his face and he looked more menacing as he drew closer.

"It's true, Happy," I said, trying to calm him down a bit. "Read the letter, please. It will explain everything."

"What the hell is going on here? Everything okay, brother?" Asked a man. He had wild, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, but the way he looked at me scared me a bit. I don't know who he is but he looks crazy. I backed up a little, trying to put some distance between us.

"Yeah man," Happy answered. "She said she's Bree's daughter."

"Are you shitting me? My baby girl had a daughter?" He asked, looking at me like I'm just a fragment of his imagination.

"And I'm standing right here, whoever you are," I snapped. "Bree was my mother. She's dead." I just want to get this over. I didn't want to relive what happened anymore and this man was just pushing me.

Happy looked back at me. "Do you have the letter, kid?" He asked. I can see a lot of my features on him and my 5'5 stature just came up to his shoulders.

"Yes, I have it in my bag," I said to him, getting my camo bag and opening it. I got the letter and handed it to him.

"Is this everything? Nothin' else I need to know about?" He asked, his glare back on his face. He's really scary.

I nodded. "Yes, that's everything for now. Read the letter, it will explain everything. I think Mom knew this was going to happen because she had the bag and everything else set up," I said. I followed him as he went to the bar and got himself a drink while I grabbed a water.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to the the dorm," Happy said. "Tig, get to know your granddaughter. I'll read this letter and try to understand what the hell happened." Then he walked off.

The guy, Tig, turned to me. "So you're Bree's daughter, eh? All those years I've talked to her yet she never mentioned anything about you or her having a kid. How old are you?" He asked. I guess he's my grandfather since Happy did say I was his granddaughter.

"I'm seventeen and yeah, she's my mother. Don't feel bad, she never said anything about you guys either. But your eyes remind me of hers," I answered. I really want to get closer to this guy. He is, after all, my grandpa. I don't know what to feel or think about Happy yet, he still scares me.

Tig looked at me amusedly. I guess he didn't expect me to say that. I don't want to be mean but I don't want to lie either.

"Hey, Tig? I was wondering if there's a place I can crash in? I'm really tired and it was a long plane ride to get here," I said as fatigue and sleepiness finally overcame my body.

I felt like I was gonna pass out any minute. I really wanted a hot shower and a place to sleep in for a few days. I haven't slept much since Mom died. I was too scared to sleep for too long, afraid that the guy who shot my Mom would come back. It's only a matter of time before he comes after me. Criminals like him don't leave any witnesses.

"Sure, sweetheart," Tig said. "Right this way. I'll let the prez know that you're using the spare room in the clubhouse for now." He led me down the hallway to where I'm guessing the dorm rooms are located. We were at the very end when he unlocked a door. He entered and I followed him. He turned to me after closing the door.

"So yours and Happy's room are connected. Sorry about that, doll face. But it's the only room we have that's not being used right now. You have to share a bathroom with him, but I'll let him know so he won't flip out on you," he said then walked out of the room.

I nodded then closed the door after him. Looking at my phone, I saw that the battery's almost dead. I sighed then started to unpack my things. I didn't bring much with me. I found my phone charger and plugged it in.

I looked around my room. It was medium-sized and had a king-sized bed with a night stand beside it. I set down my phone on it and looked around the room some more. The walls were a plain color and above the bed was a 'Son's of Anarchy' flag. On the far wall, there was a desk with a computer on it. There was a door to the right side of the room leading to where the bathroom must be located. I put the rest of my things on the drawer. I grabbed my laptop and booted it up. I don't want to use the PC since it wasn't mine. I'm not messing with it.

I was gathering my things for shower when a knock came from the door. I opened it to see Gemma holding sheets.

"Hey, sweetie. I brought some clean sheets for you. I don't trust those currently in the bed. Who knows who used them or what they did in it. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the store to buy new things for your room," Gemma said, walking into the room and putting the sheets on the bed.

"Thank you, Gemma. But that's not necessary. I don't need anything for the room."

Gemma looked at me like I had no choice but to go shopping with her. I might be a girl but I'd rather go to the shooting range or practice kick boxing than go shopping.

"You're not getting out of it," she said. "We need girl time. It'll be fun. And I'm paying for everything so you have to go." Gemma gave me that look that said everything, 'You're going and I don't care if I have to drag you outta here kicking and screaming.'

"Ok Gemma. I'll go," I conceded. "What time should I be up and ready?" I hope it's not too early; I really am not a morning person.

"Nine will be fine. I wanna get the shopping done, okay?"

Gemma walked out before I can say anything back. I grabbed my things for shower and went to the bathroom, turning the hot water on full blast. I set my radio on shuffle and went under the spray of the hot water. Eminem's 'When I'm Gone' played from the speakers and I stood there, listening. My thoughts soon went to my mother. I can't help the guilt that invaded me at the thought of her. It is, after all, my fault that she's gone. I didn't fight as hard as I could and I let those criminals get away.

I shook my head. Mom wouldn't want me to be like this. I shouldn't let her death be in vain. With that thought in my mind, I got out of the shower and dried my self. I changed and went back to my room. I changed the sheets and crashed on the bed, exhausted beyond belief.

・Happy's POV・

No way could she be my kid. It just ain't possible, I thought. I walked back to my room, kicking the door open and locking it behind me. She looked just like me though. And her eyes are, no doubt it, Bree's eyes.

Bree and I used to be a thing, until I fucked up everything. I got wasted and slept with a crow eater. And if that isn't worse enough, she happened to be there when it happened. We fought and she left.

I tried to find her to fix things between us. But I couldn't find and Tig wouldn't tell me anything. That night, he beat my ass in the ring. I had it coming though. I didn't even fight back that much.

I sat down on my bed and opened the letter, Bree's handwriting scrawled on it.

Dear Happy,

If you're reading this then that means I'm already dead. You must be freaking out about Skylar. I'm sorry I never told you about her, I never even told my dad. I wanted her to have a fresh and clean life away from the MC. She's a good kid, Hap. Got a temper on her; she got that from you.

Happy, she's in a lot of trouble. Some people are after me. And once they find me and kill me, they're going after her.

His name is Max Long. I dated him for a while. He seemed fine for the first few months but I ended it. It just didn't feel right. After that, he started to leave little things on my car and even went as far as picking up Sky from school.

He is very powerful and I didn't realize that until it was too late. He's crazy. I'm scared for Sky, Hap. I don't want anything to happen to her. I know you and the club will keep her safe.

I know I should have told you about Sky and I'm sorry that I didn't do so. I was still pissed and hurting at all the things you said that night. I know you didn't want to have any kids but I also don't want to hear you say to get rid of her, so I left.

I'm so sorry, Happy.

So it's true. She really is my daughter. She does look a lot like me, but has a lot of Bree in her as well. Just finding out she's really my daughter and that some sick fuck is going after her made my blood boil.

No one, and I mean no one is going to lay a hand on mine and Bree's daughter. I might not have known about her until now, but Imma make damn sure I keep her safe. I'll talk to Tig in the morning and I'll take Skylar on a ride so we can get some shit out of the way.

Shit! Imma find a place soon. She can't just live at the club. I need to talk to her before Gemma does. God, that's a scary thought. I don't want that crazy woman influencing my child. And with that I got into bed. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

I woke up with the sun in my face. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I need coffee badly.

I entered the kitchen to find Gemma and Tig standing there already. Great, I can do both and be done with it.

"Gem, I know you probably got Sky do some shit with you today, but I need to talk to her first. And I need you to look for a two bedroom place for me and Sky. She can't live in the clubhouse. And Tig, we also have to talk. This has a lot to do with you too."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. I guess no one was used in hearing me talk that much, but the look on their faces was worth it. I'm going to have the club up to speed on what's happening. But for now, I have to find my kid.

It's still hard to think that I have a seventeen year old daughter. In a few weeks I might take her to Ma. She would love that, knowing she has a grandchild.

"Alright, Hap. But she's still in bed, though. Want me to get her up for you? You guys have to get this done. I want some quality girl time; get to know her and do some shopping," Gemma said, setting her mug down.

I nodded at her. "Yea, that'd be good. You get her. I don't want some sleep deprived, angry teenager coming after me if I do it," I said.

Gemma walked off, leaving me and Tig alone.

"It's true, man. She's really Bree's daughter. Some shit needs to be put up at the club though, I figured we could do that later," I said to him while getting my coffee. "While I'm gone, have Juice run a name for me: Max Long. I want to know everything about him and have Juice keep tabs on the guy."

I sipped my coffee, savoring the warm liquid running down my throat. It's goin' to be a long day; I'm gonna need it.

"Sure thing. Anything else you need me to do?" Tig asked, looking at me like I was about to kill a whole bunch of people.

"Nah man, that's it," I said, shaking my head. "I need to get some shit together before I head out. I'll see ya around."

・Skylar's POV・

I woke up to knocking on my door. I stood up out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it up to find Gemma.

Shit, what time is it? I thought as I looked at her. I don't think I slept enough, though.

"Won't be able to go shopping today, baby," she said. "Got some shit to do for your dad. He said he needed to talk to you, so we'll do it some other time."

Did Gemma really just call Happy my Dad? That's going to take some getting used to. I've never had a father figure in my life. How am I supposed to act now that I have one?

"Okay, Gemma. Just, uhh, let me get dressed and ready, then I'll go find him," I said, then panic gripped me and that's when I started rambling. "God, what do I call him? Happy or Dad? I don't know what to do! I've never had a father."

Without me noticing, tears fell down my face. Damn, I was trying to hold them in. Gemma walked up to me and hugged me. It felt like one of those hugs Mom used to give me, it made me feel secure.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Baby, we'll take it one day at a time. Haps never had kids that he knew of and I don't know what you should call him. I guess that's something you should talk to him about. For now, just call him Happy," she said, kissing me on the forehead and leaving afterwards.

I liked Gemma, she was nice and treated me nicely so far. After that, I took a shower and got dressed in tight blue jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket on top. I paired it with boots.

I got out of my room and walked to the main room, finding the kitchen to make some coffee. This was going to be a long day; I'm going to need it.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Tig. Or should I call him Grandpa? God, this is getting me a headache and it's not even noon yet.

"Hey, so.." I trailed off, biting my lip. This is awkward. "So, uhm, should I just call you Tig or would you like me to call you Grandpa?" I asked. I wanted to get this done with. It's hard enough for me that I'm having a talk with Happy. I still don't know what to call him, I mused.

He grinned at me. "Tig is fine, doll face. Or if you want to call me Grandpa, that's cool too. Just please, not in front of the guys," He said.

I nodded. I'm so glad I got this out of the way. "Okay, fine with me. Tig it is, then. By the way, have you seen Happy? Gemma said he needed to talk to me," I asked.

"Yeah, he walked out front. I think he's waiting for you. He said something about taking you for a ride or shit like that," Tig said. That sounded fun and scary at the same time. I've never been on a bike before. Mom never let me get near one so I stuck to cars.

"Okay. Thanks, Tig. I'll go find him. See you later," I said, walking out of the kitchen and out the clubhouse. Outdoors, sitting on his bike was Happy.

I walked up to him. "Tig said you wanted to have a talk and take me for a ride,"I said, eyeing his bike. "But I've never been on a bike before."

My cheeks heated up at that. My friends all have, I was the odd one out. I've never even ridden the Harley my ex-boyfriend had. Mom used to flipped out if I ever mentioned anything about bikes.

"That's fine, kid. Just hop on here and put this on," he said, tossing me a helmet. "You have nothing to be scared of. I won't let anything happen to you." I put on the helmet and got on behind him. Not sure where to put my hands, I put them on his shoulders instead.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight. I don't want you falling off," he said. I put my arms around him as he kicked the bike to life and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Riding with Happy was a rush. Having the wind in my hair and face made me feel alive, like I was free from the binds that tied me to this cruel world. It's the best feeling I had since the day Mom was killed.

We rode for about 30 minutes just taking back roads when we finally came to a little place just outside of Charming. Happy stopped the bike and put the kick stand down. I got off and handed him the helmet. He took it and put it on the handle bars and got off too.

I walked a bit ahead and looked around. I was sitting on a cliff that overlooked the whole of Charming. The view was breathtaking. Happy came and stood beside me. One look at him now and there's no denying that he's really my father.

"This is amazing, Happy. How did you know this was here?" I asked, trying my best to not make this as awkward as I was feeling.

Happy turned to look at me, then he sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah, it is. I was a nomad before, so I keep on finding places like this. I brought your mother here a few times," he said, looking out over the cliff. I took a seat next to him. I guess we had to talk sooner or later. I was hoping it was later though.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Being a nomad,that is. Mom never talked about this or the club. Whenever I asked her about my father, she would avoid the question saying I wasn't ready to know." I looked down, feeling uncomfortable. Talking about Mom made me remember the unpleasant memory of her dying. The pain was still new and raw.

"Being a nomad means I go from one place to another in a short amount of time. I don't stay in just one place. I have the open road before me and I go wherever I want to. And regarding your Mother, I'm sure she did that for a reason. I didn't know about you and I'm sure she didn't want me to be a part of your life," he said, looking at me for the first time since our serious conversation started.

I looked back at him.

"Happy, I know you didn't bring me here to have small talk. So, why don't you ask me the things you want to," I said, getting straight to the point. Not that I don't want to spend the time getting to know my father, I just wanted to get the painful shit out of the way immediately.

"Alright then. How did your mother die?"

My heart skipped a beat. He's kidding. He's going straight for the kill.

"Mom was..." I cleared my throat. "Mom was killed inside our house, in front of me. I don't know the names of the ones who did it," I said. The guilt that once consumed me came back.

"Are you telling me you were there when she was killed?" He asked, looking shocked and angry. I don't know who he's angry at, but I'm hoping it wasn't me.

"Yes, it was my fault she's dead," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I find it easy to talk to him. I thought it would be hard since we just got to know each other, but it wasn't.

"What do you mean it's your fault she's dead? You had nothing to do with it. I read the letter, Skylar. They were coming after her that time, not you," he said, grabbing my hand with his own. His hand felt warm and rough.

"I fought back. I tried to get the gun but the other guy got it instead. He was fixing to shoot me when Mom ran in front of me and got hit," I said. The tears fell freely now. I can't hold them back even if I tried. I haven't had a lot of time to grieve over this and now talking about it made me hurt all over again.

"Listen to me, Skylar. None of this was your fault. Your mother died protecting you. I'm sorry you had to go through this. And, really, I'm not the best person to deal with feelings and sappy shit with you. We will get through this together."

I never even thought of how he must have felt. He is, after all, my father. And I'm pretty sure he loved my Mother too.

"There was nothing you could have done. They were armed. And you're living with us now, so you'll be safe. But there are rules and some things you must know," Happy said, looking me dead in the eyes.

"There's not much I can tell you. But if you get picked up for anything and asked about SAMCRO, tell them you don't know anything. We're just a bunch of Harley lovers that fix cars." I don't know why he would even tell me that. This is getting kinda weird.

_Who would ask me?_

"Okay, but what would I be picked up for? I don't even know what SAMCRO means," I said, looking at him like he's crazy.

"SAMCRO stands for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, and we're not just Harley lovers. We also do some illegal shit. That's all I can tell you until I can talk to Clay and ask how much information can be disclosed to you," Happy said, standing up and pulling me with him as well.

"Do I even want to know what it is you guys are doing? I'm pretty sure I'm all in on not knowing anything," I said. Happy looked at me like I grew two heads and another set of feet. Did he think I was crazy because I wasn't curious?

"I just told you we do illegal shit and you're not even the least bit curious to know something?" I shrugged. Happy shook his head.

"Alright. We still need to go over the rules, but we'll talk about that while we're eating. Let's go, I'm starving," He said, walking off to his bike.

Happy's not really all that bad to be with compared to what I initially thought. I followed after him and he handed me the helmet back. I put it on and got on the bike. As I put my arms around him, I felt secure. A first since Mom died.

We took off down the back roads and to the main roads again where we stopped at a little diner. Handing Happy his helmet back, I noticed that some guys were staring at me. I followed Happy inside and sat in front of him. A girl who looked to be in her twenties came over to us.

"What can I get you, handsome?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and not paying any attention to me.

_That's my father you're flirting with, slut._

I suddenly had this uncomfortable feeling that I'm being stared at, and sure enough when I turned around I found the same group of guys staring at me. They're really creeping me out.

"I'll have a Coke. Skylar, what do you want?" Happy asked, looking pissed off. Maybe he knows about the guys' staring.

"A 7up please," I said, looking down. The girl wrote down our orders and walked off with an unnecessary sway on her hips.

"Um, Happy can I ask you about something?" I asked.

"Sure, kid. What is it?" Happy answered. Right when I was opening my mouth to ask him, the girl came back with our drinks.

"Have you already thought about what to eat?" She asked, her eyes trained on Happy. This girl is irritating me. Happy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Burger with fries. Skylar?" Happy was now looking at me. And not knowing what I should get, I just copied him. The waitress left with our orders written down.

"I was wondering what I should call you. Do you want me to call you Dad or Happy?" I asked. He's looking at me with a raised brow, like he didn't really expect that question. He looked shocked actually.

"I guess Dad will be alright, unless you want to continue calling me Happy. Why?" He asked, taking a sip from his Coke.

"I just wanted to know. I don't want you freaking out if I called you the wrong thing. And I guess I'll stick to Dad," I said, taking a sip from my drink as well.

"We need to go over the rules now, Skylar," He said, looking me in the eyes. "It's very important that you follow them. I don't want you getting hurt and shit. You shouldn't be getting hurt with whatever stupid thing that you'll do."  
>He's kinda scaring me a little with how he's talking.<p>

"Alright, what are these rules?" I asked. He looked scared for me. Like, something really bad was gonna happen. I waited for him to speak until the girl came back with our food.

"If you need anything else, let me know," she said, with a suggestive smile to my father. The more she came back, the more I disliked her.

"Always have a prepaid phone with you at all times, make sure no one can track it. I'll get you one, if you don't have. Always have a weapon of any sort with you. You never know when you're going to need it. Can you fight?"

I nodded, "That's not too bad. And yeah, Mom signed me up for kickboxing since I was, like, five." I took a bite out of my burger. It actually tasted so good.

"Good. I won't have to teach you how to fight. I'll get you a weapon, then." He sounded so casual, talking to his daughter about fighting and weapons. This is not normal. I mean, who carries around a weapon at a daily basis?

After finishing our food, we got up and Dad paid. Upon exiting the diner, I spotted the boys who were staring at me.

"Hey, nice tits, baby. Why don't you come and hang with the big boys?" One of them spoke up.

Before I can even react, Dad was already making his way to them. He grabbed the shirt of the guy and slammed him up the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, MOTHERFUCKER? MIND REPEATING THAT FOR ME?"

There's only one way to describe their faces: Scared shitless.

I guess Dad got his point across.

_ Way to go, Dad._

"So- sorry man. I didn't- didn't know she was yours," the guy stuttered. "Way too young for you, don't you think?"

That set Dad off. In one swift move, the guy was on the ground with my father beating the hell out of him. Punch after punch came raining down on his face. The guy's friends were just staring at the scene. Just like me. I can't really do anything though. A father's wrath is one monster I do not want to face.

"That is my fucking daughter, you asshole. You better keep your mouth shut before I blow holes into your body. Get the hell out of my sight or you won't live to see your grand kids," Dad growled, standing upright. The way he was acting kind of scared me. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of his anger_. But the dude deserved it. Definitely deserved it_.

He let the guy go with a shove then motioned me to the bike. He handed me the helmet, not saying anything.

We headed back to TM. I was glad when we arrived since I have a lot to think about. I followed Dad into the clubhouse, where Tig and Gemma were standing. Not knowing what I should do, I sat beside him on the couch where he was talking to a guy. One who has long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. His gaze immediately found me and he asked Dad who I was.

"Jax," Dad started. "This is my daughter Skylar."

The guy, Jax, almost got choked on the beer he was sipping. I guess Dad having a child is unbelievable. He looked at Dad then at me then back again, like he was waiting for some punch line or something.

"Hello, Jax. My name is Skylar," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it then sent Dad a funny look.

"Hello, darling. How are you?" He asked, smiling slightly. He's cute, I'll give him that.

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked, trying to be polite. This is my Dad's friend, after all.

A bunch of guys came into the room, Tig among them. When he saw me he yelled '_SKY_' then walked over to me, pulling me to his side. The guys looked at Tig and me. Their stares made me feel self conscious.

Dad walked to the center of the room. "Everyone," Heads turned to look at him. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Skylar."

He held out his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me to his side, much like Tig. Everyone looked shocked, save for the ones who already knew: Jax, Tig and Gemma. Everyone seems to make it a big thing.

"Killa, we didn't know you had a kid," said a guy with an accent. He was tall with brown hair, gray showing here and there.

"Yeah, well I sure as hell didn't know about her until yesterday," Dad said. The guy approached me and I tensed. I felt wary now. I guess having my Mom get killed in front of me made me tense around other men other than Dad and Tig. Dad sensing this, held me tighter telling me it was okay.

"Well, lass. My name is Chibs. Nice to meet ya," the guy, Chibs, said. He held out his hand and I shook it.

Another guy came up to me. He had a Mohawk and lighting strips on his head. He looked me up and down, checking me out. I blushed under his gaze. Damn.

"Hi, I'm Juice. Nice to meet you," he said, bouncing on his feet. I guess he couldn't stand still.

The guy who came up to me next, had already graying hair but bright blue eyes. On his vest were the words '_President_'.I don't know what it meant though. I felt kind of weird since I don't know this guy yet he's hugging me.

"Welcome to the family, baby girl." _Family?_ I thought this was a club.

Honking could be heard outside and everyone walked out. Dad put me behind me while Tig stood beside him. A black car pulled up. That's all I can see since I can't really look over Dad's big build.

I peeked at the side and saw Gemma walk out of the car,-when did she disappear?- she ran to Jax and whispered something on his ear. He looked scared and pissed off. He all but ran to his bike, the other guy's close on his heel.

Dad pulled me back inside and I went to my room. I logged in to Facebook and played some games. A knock came from the door, and I looked up to see Dad standing there. He walked into the room and sat on the end of my bed, handing me a phone.

"I already put all the numbers you need in there. I'll update each month. Listen, Skylar, I don't really know how to raise someone. I'm sure, sooner or later, I'm gonna fuck everything up. But just know that I'll always be there to protect you no matter what. We are your family now, so don't be afraid to talk to any of us about anything."

I scooted over to him and hugged him. It felt so good to hug my father.

"Dad, what did Clay mean when he said I'm part of the family now? I thought this was a club?" I asked. He put his arms across my shoulders.

"The club _is_ a family. They are my brothers not by blood, but by bond. You're my daughter so that makes you a part of this family," Dad said before he stood up. I gave him a questioning look.

"I got to go do something for the club. I'll be back later, but Tig is here. Don't get into any trouble." Then he left.

I got into bed, seen as it was already late. The club is my family, too. That made me happy since all this time it was just Mom and I. This is not going to be easy, but it'll be worth it. And with that


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next Morning to the sound of something breaking in the bathroom. I got up out of bed and entered the bathroom without knocking. I was half asleep and my mind wasn't functioning properly yet, so imagine my shock when I found my father stepping out of the shower in only a towel.

I screamed. No child should ever see any of their parents in that situation.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here!" I said, covering my eyes. I closed the door and sat on the end of my bed, my heart still racing.

After ten minutes, I got up and knocked on the door. This time no one answered, so I opened the door a little to find the room empty. I did my stuff and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was hot out, so less clothes the better. I walked out of my room and ran right into Happy.

"We're going to have to remember that we now share a bathroom that way we don't walk in on each other," He said to me. I guess it was awkward for him too. Right when I was fixing to say something, a busty blonde walks out of his room and glares at me.

_What did I do_? I thought. She walked off with an unnecessary extra sway of her hips.

"Yes, we have to. I don't even want to see that much of you again," I said, my face heating up all over again. He nodded his head and walked off to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. I did the same and sat at the bar. It was summer time so no school and I was happy about that. I hate school so much.

"Hey doll face. How was your night?" Tig asked, sitting beside me on the stool. He pulled me into a hug then got a shot of Jack. Really it's like 9 in the morning and he is already drinking. That's kinda crazy, if you ask me.

"It was good. Hey, don't you think it's a little early to be drinking? It's not even 10 o'clock," I said, sipping at my coffee. I wonder if there's something to eat here.

"Naw. It ain't ever too early to drink, doll face. What are your plans for the day?" He took another swig from his glass.

"I'm not sure yet. Think I might go and see if Gemma needs any help with anything. Kinda looking for a job," I said. Right when I was about to get up and head outside, Gemma comes into the clubhouse.

"There you are. Any idea what is wrong with Happy? He's in a bad mood." Gemma asked. To be honest, I really didn't know. He seemed fine to me this morning, but who knows.

"I don't know Gemma. He seemed fine to me. We ran on each other this morning at the bathroom. I forgot we shared. But he seemed fine to me," I said, finishing my coffee. I looked up at her, she was smirking at me. She found this funny. I heard Tig chuckling as well. Great, they both think this is funny. Happy and me tend to think otherwise.

"I guess that would make someone in a bad mood. Oh by the way, you're going shopping with me, so go get ready. And tell your father," Gemma said, walking out the door. I guess she went to the office.

I put my cup in the sink and walked off to my room to get ready. I put on some cut off shorts and top. It's super hot here in Charming. I'm going to have to get used to that. Where I'm from it's hot too, but not this hot.

I walked out and found Tig in the same spot I left him. He was now talking to Chibs, he's a nice man. I like him. I hugged Tig and said goodbye to both men. I walked outside to find my Dad working on a car. How is he still standing up? It's too hot out here. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turns around and looks at me.

"What's up girl," He asked in his raspy voice while getting back to working on the car. It was a beat up old thing and looked like it's seen better days.

"Was just letting you know I'm leaving. Gemma is kidnapping me and is taking me shopping. Thought I should tell you before I leave, didn't want to you start freaking out if you couldn't find me," At me saying freaking out, he stopped working on the car and was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I would not freak out, I don't freak out over anything and that's fine. Do you have the phone I gave you?" He asked me, wiping his hands on a rag that was in his back pocket.

"Yes, it's in my pocket. I would never forget a phone, Dad. I'm a teenager, we live to text," I said, getting my phone out and showing him that I have it. It's a good thing it's a prepaid and not on a plan, it would suck for him to pay the bill.

Gemma came walking up beside me. "You ready to go now, because I don't have all day. I'm taking your kid, we'll be back later."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her car. I liked her car, it was nice and fast. I liked my cars fast. We left the lot and went to Walmart. We both got a cart and started on the blankets and things like that. I was a teenage girl after all, I wanted my room to look cool. I found a black and purple blanket and the matching sheets. I got a few fuzzy pillows and was going to find some posters for my room when I remembered something. I have no money to pay all this shit I grabbed.

"Hey Gemma, I forgot I don't have any money, so I won't be able to but any of this," I said, feeling kind of stupid that I forgot to ask for money from Happy or Tig before I left with Gemma.

"I'm paying for everything. Clay said to do it. Kind of like a welcome to the family kind of thing. We aren't short of money, baby. So don't worry about it. Get what you want." Gemma smirked. I guess my face showed how I was feeling. I was shocked. Clay didn't even know me, yet I'm family to him. I guess club life is way different than I'm used to.

"Gemma, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to over spend," I said, looking at what I have in the cart already. I didn't have much, but that didn't mean the price would not be up.

"I'm sure, baby. You're family and we take care of our own," Gemma said while putting something in her cart.

"Okay, then. If you say so. I want to get some posters to put in my room. Do you know of anyone that has a TV they don't want because I saw a cable in my room but no TV," I asked, looking at the poster. I found a Hinder poster and put it in the cart. I love Hinder. I kept on looking for posters and found a few more I liked. Movie stars like Johnny Depp and Paul Walker. We started to walk again before she answered me.

"No, but we can look at the TV's here and see how much they cost. I'm sure we can get you one. After we're done here, we're going to go to the mall and get you some clothes and things like that," Gemma said as we walked to the back of the store where the appliances were located.

We bought a small flat screen TV that was cheap. I felt bad spending all this money, but Gemma wouldn't let me put anything back. Walmart was nothing compared to the mall, I had so much clothes that I didn't even know what to do with half of them. I was so glad to get back to the club house, I was ready to fall over. Gemma pulled in then backed up too close to the door. All the guys came out to the car and popped open the trunk of the car.

"The hell is all this, Gemma?" asked Clay, looking at his wife and then at me. I was really starting to feel bad about how much we spent.

"I'm sorry, I tried to put some of it back after I realized I didn't have any money but she wouldn't let me," I said to Clay. Maybe he won't yell at me like Mom's ex used to. He'd get so mad when we would spend too much money, but would always blame it on me.

"Its fine, baby girl," Clay said, smiling at me. "Alright, boys. Unload this car and put the shit in her room." Everyone got to work on it, it didn't even take them long. I walked over to Clay and told him thank you for getting me all this stuff, but he wouldn't have any of it saying we were family and we take care of our own. Same thing Gemma said to me in the store. I got the last bag out of the truck and was closing it when Dad walked over to me.

"Hey, Dad. Is there any chance that we could go to Florida and get my things from the house? There are a lot of things there that I would like to get," I asked, hoping he would say yes to me. All my things were there, and I don't want to lose anything from my house. And I still need to take care of my mother's things as well.

"I'll talk to Clay about a road trip and see what he says," Dad said, waving Clay over. "There's another charter coming down that will be here soon and there's going to be a party. I won't always be around, so stay close to one of the guys or with Gemma at all times. I don't want to beat the shit out of anyone."

"Clay, Skylar needs to go back to Florida and get the rest of her stuff. I told her I would talk to you about it first," Happy said, looking at Clay. Clay looked at me then back at my Dad, he looked like he wanted to say no but didn't.

"Yea alright. Take a few of the guys with you, helps get it done faster. Things are slow around here for now, so go as soon as you can."

I was so happy that I was going to get to go home for the last time that out of impulse I threw my arms around Clay's neck. Due to the height difference, it was kind of hard. I didn't care though, I hugged him. It took Clay a second to realize what just happened before he returned the hug.

I let go and ran into the clubhouse and to my room to unpack the things I got today. It took a long time to get the room clean. I took everything off the walls, dusted and stripped everything off the bed. I opened the window and let the air in before I sprayed some good smelling stuff on the bed to kill any kind of germs. By the time I was done, the room looked brand new with posters on the walls. It felt more like mine than some dorm in a biker clubhouse.

"Hey...Wow baby, this place looks great," Gemma exclaimed, coming and sitting at the end of the bed. I looked at her and grinned. I worked hard on this room and I was so tired. I don't even think I'm going to go to the party tonight.

"Thank you, Gemma. It's really clean now and pretty," I said, laughing at how that sounded.

"Just talked to Clay. He said you are going to get your things from Florida. When are you leaving?" She asked me. I could tell she didn't want me to go, but I had to. And it's not like I would be going alone, I'll have Dad and a few other guys with us so we would be safe.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't talked to Dad about it. We won't be gone long and a few of the guys are going with us too," I said, sitting down next to her. I really liked Gemma, she was nice and reminded me a lot of my mother.

"I know, baby. I just don't like the idea of you leaving. I know you will be safe. Happy told us what you told him, about what happened to your mother. You don't have to worry about anything. We will keep you safe." Gemma gave me a hug then headed for the door.

"Gemma, when did he tell you guys about what happened?" I asked. I don't see how she could have known anything about it. We just got back. She stopped, "Clay told me just a little bit ago. He told the boys while we were shopping today. You need to get ready for the party tonight because you'll meet some people." Then she walked out the door. I guess I really can't just go to bed right away.

I got some clothes out and checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom before I showered. I used my new shampoo and body wash. I left the bathroom door open so I could go back in and do my hair and makeup. I put on my clothes which was a band shirt with Hinder on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and high heeled boots. I started on my hair and put light make up on. I don't need to go too heavy, I had a natural beauty or so my mother would always tell me that.

I walked out of the room and walked into the main room, looking for my father or Tig. I found my Dad talking to a blonde guy. From what I could see he was really cute; short hair, nice buff body. He was drinking beer. I walked over to my dad and stopped by him.

"Hey Dad," I greeted, putting my arm around his waist in a side hug. He looked down at me. It sure sucks being so short, for people have to look down at you.

"Hey, Sky. What you up to?" He asked me, taking a swig of his beer._ What is it with these guys and beer or just drinking?_

"Not much. Going to see what I can get into. What about you? Who's your friend?" I asked, looking at the blonde guy who was checking me out discreetly. He must think I didn't notice, but I did.

"This is Kozik. He just parched in not too long ago. He's down with the other guys that come up here. Koz, this is my daughter Skylar."

_He's hot._

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kozik. You can call me Sky, if you like," I said, holding my hand out to him. I looked over to see Dad eyeing Kozik. I guess Dad has seen him checking me out as well.

"Sky, I want you to stay close to the ring. I'm going to be fighting tonight," Dad said, looking back at me. Now I didn't really like the idea of my dad fighting. He could get hurt and that would suck.

"Uhh..Okay, Dad. But who are you fighting? Hey by the way, Dad. When are we going to go to Florida to get the rest of my things?" I asked. Better get that out of the way before I forget to ask him.

"I'm going to be fighting Tig and we'll go in a few days. I still got some shit to take care of first. Come on let's head over there"

Dad grabbed my hand and lead me to wherever we were going to. I saw some of the girls that were around glare at me. They were barely wearing any clothes, if one can consider those scraps of fabrics, clothes.

Dad and I got to the ring where he started to take his shirt and rings off. He handed them to me. Someone came up behind me and grabbed my ribs. Not thinking it through, I threw my elbow back and hit whoever it was that grabbed me. I heard a few of the guys laughing. I turned around and saw Tig bent over, trying to get his breath.

"God! Really, Tig? Don't you know not to do shit like that? I could have really hurt you. You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled at him, he looked up at me and smirked. I don't think this is funny at all.

"Oh, don't even worry. You didn't get me that good, doll face. Here hang on to my things too. You don't want to lose any of them." Tig handed me his things. And together with Dad -who looked rather proud- hopped into the ring. Clay rang the bell and the fight was on.

Chibs walked over to me and stood beside me the whole fight. I didn't like to watch it, but i wasn't going to leave either. They both were great in the ring.

"Ya doing alright there, lass?" Chibs asked. This is the first time I've really talked to him properly. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Yep." I answered. "How are you doing today, Chibs?" Chibs was a good foot taller than me. I watched as the fight went on. Tig was getting a few good hits in. I couldn't help it, I had to cheer on my Dad.

"YES! GO DAD!" I yelled out, Tig and Dad both looking my way. I just smirked at Tig and kept on cheering.

"I'm doing good, lass," Chibs answered, while also watching the fight. Like me, he also started to cheer. Clay had Bobby stop the fight. Both men did their bro hug.

I looked over to my side to see that Chibs was already walking off. Dad and Tig came and walked over to me with a towel in both their hands.

"Really, doll face? You cheer for him, but not for me? That hurts my feelings, you mustn't forget that I'm your grandfather," Tig said while putting his shirt back on. He wiped his face again, getting more blood and sweat off it. He needs to shower, like immediately.

"Well, Tig, unlike you he didn't scare the crap out of me. And he did have a hand in bringing me into this world. My mom always said 'I brought you into this world, I can easily take you out'," I shrugged. "Just thought I'd stay on his good side, in case he decides that." I handed Dad his things back. He wasn't injured as much as Tig. Just a cut on his eyebrow, it's bleeding but he'll be all right.

"See, I told you she was smart. Like me," Dad smirked while putting his arm around my shoulder. I immediately shrugged it off. He did not smell good at all and was all sweaty.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want to smell like sweat and blood I'll hug you after you shower," I said to them. They looked at me kinda funny muttering something about girls.

Tig walked off to god knows where, but out of nowhere i was suddenly lifted and was swung around in the air. I look down and saw my grandfather's easily recognizable black curly hair.

"TIG PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I'M GOING TO PUKE ON YOU!" That made him put me down real fast. I had to wait till the world stopped spinning before I could walk again. My dad and Tig were both laughing their asses off. Two girls walked up to my Dad and Tig, I thought now would be a great time to leave, so i told them both goodnight and headed back to my room. Upon opening the door I found some chick and Kozik making out on my bed.

"Get the hell out of my room you two," I said, my voice deadly.

The girl glared at me and stood up, "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me that way, bitch? Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" The skank said getting into my face.

"No and I don't give two shits to who you are, but this is my room so you two need to leave before I make you," I deadpanned, getting all up in the girls face as well. I felt the stinging on my cheek before it registered that she had hit me.

I saw red. I grabbed the slut by her hair and slammed her head on the door. She fell onto the floor. I jumped on top of her and started hitting her back. Unfortunately, someone got me off of her. I didn't know who had me, but I started to fight them off of me as well. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall, rendering me immobilized. I started to panic, remembering what happened the last time I was pinned to a wall.

"GET OFF ME NOW. GET OFF. GET OFF" I shouted to whoever had me. I saw my dad walk up to me slowly with his hands up. He then pulled me into his arms where I fell apart. I heard Tig say something about putting their hands on his granddaughter.

"Baby, are you okay?" Dad asked, trying to soothe me. All I could do was nod. I clung to him, as if letting go would mean he would leave me like Mom did. I didn't ever want to be alone again. Dad carried me to the bed and Tig got my shoes off, he then started for the door.

"Please don't leave, grandpa! Please don't leave me" I sobbed harder. I keep having horrid flashbacks about that day. It's even harder to control my emotions now that I've started crying.

"Alright, doll face. It's a good thing your bed is comfy," Tig said while taking his shoes off. He got into the bed behind me. Dad was in front of me and Tig behind.

No one said a word about me calling Tig grandpa. It was the first time I ever said it. I started to drift off to sleep, my last thought was that I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe, even if it costs me my life.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with the sun in my face, how did I get into bed last night? My first thought was maybe dad or Tig could've placed me in my bed.

In that second I realized that my whole body hurt, and my head was pounding.  
>Things last night started to come back to me, I remember dad bringing me to bed and then begging Tig to stay with me and even called him grandpa.<p>

He's not going to be happy about that.

I looked around and found that I was alone; I got up and looked at my phone.  
>I had 17 missed calls and 19 unread text messages. I looked at the text first and seen a bunch from Lex and Brad.<p>

After I read my messages, I checked all my missed calls and saw both Lex and Brad's name. I could at least call and see how things are back home. I waited for what seemed like forever just to be faced with her voice mail

'Hey Lex sorry I missed your calls! It's been really crazy here with meeting everyone. Call me back when you get this call.'

I hung up the phone and then went to take a shower. After my shower, I walked out of my room and down the hall to the main room where I was hoping everyone was.

I got there and all eyes turned to me once I walked into the room.

"Umm what's wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost" I asked trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone.

Gemma is the first one to come up to me a pull me into a big hug.

"Are you alright sweetheart? I was so worried we all were."

Worried? Why was everyone so worried?

Gemma tighten her hug and kissed my head before letting me go,

"What was everyone worried about?" she looked at me as if I was from a different planet

Uh, what did I miss?

I felt arms rap around me. I brought my arm back and connected my elbow with whoever was behind me. I heard everyone laugh; I turned around and saw Tig doubled over holding his gut.

"TIG did you not learn last time you did that to me?" I asked feeling really bad that I hurt him seeing he was in pain made me forget all about my head hurting.

"Nah baby girl I never learn plus got to keep you on your toes" he said pulling me into a hug.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried about you I lost your mother I can't lose you too"

The way he said it brought tears to my eyes, never stopped to think how he would feel about everything, I lost my mother but he lost his daughter, I hugged him back just as hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry anyone I'm ok now though it's just my head that hurts and I'm a little hungry" I said looking back at everyone the one person I wanted to see there the most was a no show.

"Well that's not hard to believe, you have been out for almost a whole week didn't even wake up once" Gemma said.

A week gosh the last thing I remember is flipping out and then begging Tig to stay with me. I guess my body needed the rest, I wonder were my dad is?

"Hey umm where's my dad at?" I asked it was seriously starting to bug me that he wasn't here.

"He's out side in the shop he isn't handling you being out for that long to good, I think he was worried he beat the shit out of Kozik and then Tig did another number on him to" Gemma said to me Clay walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey baby girl glad you're doing good gave us all a scare, had the doc take a look at you while you were out" clay said while putting his other arm around me

I looked at the three people around me and thought wow these people around me are family, it's weird to think about it I have never really had anyone other than my mom and my best friend.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to make any one worry or upset I didn't even know I was out that long, Hey umm why did Tig and dad beat up Kozik?" I asked what could he have done to get his ass beat by both my dad and Tig?

"He's the one that tried to break up the fight once he realized that you weren't going to stop beating up Ima, he's also the one that put you up against the wall"

It all came back to me now the slap in the face, me losing it and then someone pushing me against the wall it all was too much, I couldn't breathe. I guess they saw this because Gemma was on me fast.

"Baby look at me breath take a deep breath"

I did what she said, taking a deep breath and then letting it out again. I did that until I was able breathe better. I remember when I was little I used to get like that but I haven't done that in years.

"Thanks Gemma" I looked around and saw that Clay had some water in his hand and a little pill

I took the water and drank it in one go, I guess not drinking in one week makes you thirsty.

"Tara said to take this when you need it. It'll help with the attacks you keep having"

They handed the pill to me along with another glass of water. I took the pill and my belly made a loud rumble. I ducked my head as heat took residence on my checks.

"Go see your dad, baby and I'll make you something to eat," Gemma said while headed to the kitchen to make me something

I walked to the door of the club house where I was stopped by Kozik.

He looked like hell sporting two black eyes, a busted lip and a few stitches here and there. They really did do a number on him.

"Hey, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you." Kozik said to me as I was trying to get out the door

To be honest, I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted to see my dad and make sure he was ok I bet he was worried.

"No, I'm in the middle of something" I said. I don't want to be alone with him I don't even want to look at him right now. He scares me and I don't feel safe.

"We need to talk Skylar. It's very important it's about last weekend's party when you flipped out."

Shit, can't he take a hint I didn't want to talk to him. I looked at him, I guess he wasn't going to move right when I was going to speak Jax stands beside me, I thank whatever god there is for his timing because I really didn't want to talk to Kozik right now I just wanted my dad.

"Everything alright here, Sky I thought you were going to see you dad" he said looking from Both Kozik and I.

"I was just on my way now I'll see you later Jax" I said as I walked pasted both men.

when Jax walked up, Kozik immediately moved away from the door, I walked out into the hot sun and spotted my dad bent over the hood of a crappy car that looked like it's seen better days I walked to him and just stood there until he looked up, he did a double take surprised to see me up and about.

"I see your up now how are you feeling?" He asked as he was putting oil in the car he quickly wiped his hands on his jeans and walked over to me, before I knew it I was in his warm embrace.

I felt safe like nothing was going to hurt me. I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest breathing in his sent, it was so calming.

"I'm doing better now had a panic attack inside a few minutes ago and they gave me some meds for that but right now I feel fine. I ran into Kozik on my way out. You and Tig really did a number on him" At the sound of kozik's name dad tensed and then pulled away from me while looking down at me.

"What did he say? If the fucker starts something I will kill him"

Dad looked like he was ready to kill someone and this side of dad scared me a little bit but I guess I'm going to have to get used to him.

"He didn't say anything really only that he wanted to talk to me about last weekend's party, By the way I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to and I didn't mean to flip out on you guys either it just happened." I said to him taking a seat in the chair that was in the shop

I looked at dad and the look on his face made me feel ten times worse then I already did he had a look of pain on his face like what I was saying hurt him.

"It's aright but let's not make a habit of doing it ok kid?" he said as he got back to work on the car

I guess that means were done talking, I got up and walked back into the clubhouse and started looking for Gemma right then my phone started to ring Lex was calling me, I could hear the ring gummy bear song was blaring from my phone and everyone was looking at like it had two heads, I ran and picked it up.

"Hello" I said into the phone I heard her voice I wanted to cry right then and there I missed her so much.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND YOU DONT AWSER MY CALLS OR TEXTS AND ALL I GET IS A HELLO".  
>Lex yelled into phone<p>

I had to pull it away from my ear, gosh she has lungs. I looked around to see that everyone was looking at me. My dad was standing up against the wall looking at me with raised eyebrows, when did he come in?

"Will you please stop yelling everyone can hear you I would like to be able to hear later on in life" I said to my best friend, I can't wait tell I can see her I walked over to the table and sat down in a chair as i waited for her to calm down enough.

"I've been calling and texting you all day you never picked up, I was freaking out you had me worried. Some shit has been going on down here sky and I mean real bad shit someone trashed your house."

"WHAT! How bad is the damage, was anything taken" I asked her feeling a little dizzy dad came and stood next to me.

"I don't think so I wish there was some way for you to see the damage; its bad sky, I mean really bad" Lex said I just had an idea.

"Lex Skype me I'll see if Juice well let me on his computer and then I can see, I really don't want to worry unless I have to I'll be there in a few weeks anyway" I said to her Juice pulled up Skype for me and I longed in into it.

"That will be good, wait who's Juice, and is he cute?" I could just hear the smirk in her voice, dad was standing beside me and he could hear everything she was saying to me, I felt heat rush to my face.

"He's a friend and I'm not going to answer that with my dad and Juice standing beside me, now I'm up on Skype so Skype me. I said into the phone she hung up on me "that little bitch hung up on me" I thought to myself, right then the laptop starting to flash at me. Someone was video calling me Lex lived right beside me so it didn't take long for her to get to my house; I looked at the screen as her face showed up.

"Ok then who's all those people that are around you, your sleeping with them because if you remember what happened to your last boyfriend I wouldn't want to kill them if they hurt you" at that my face got redder and I thought I was going to die god she is so blunt at times everyone around me raised their eyebrows at me like telling me in their own way that I would explain later on.

"GOD LEX NO! THATS MY FATHER AND GRANDFATHER" I said to her god this really sucks. She looked like she was about to die from laughter.

"Oh well my bad. anyway were here you sure you want to see this baby girl its petty bad shit" she said I nodded and she walked into the house the living room was a big mess things everywhere, moms bookshelf was toppled over and books were everywhere, Lex walked more into the house and into the kitchen where I had to hold back tears.  
>Everything started to flood my mind at seeing the blood stain on the floor, dad took my hand and gave it a squeeze while Tig took my other I didn't feel so alone when they did that. She went up the stairs to moms and opened the door her cream colored walls made me think about the day we painted the walls everything seemed fine in my mom's room nothing was out of place, she left that room and came to mine.<p>

"Now before I open this door you should know that this is the worst room out of the whole house" Lex said before she opened the door and what I saw made me want to puke. On the wall in blood was written ONLY DEAD PUSSY IS GOOD PUSSY and a dead cat was on my bed my once lavender color walls had different things like dead bitch or were going to kill you. I was scared like really scared, Lex put Karma down she was looking at me by this time (I don't know what you want to say), I couldn't hold in my tears anymore and they feel down face.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I wish you didn't have to see this I can start cleaning this place up if you want me to" as much as I wanted to say yes, I didn't want her there by herself.

"No I'll do it when a few of the guys come down and help me pack my things thank you" I said to her as my tears stopped flowing she hung up after that,

"CHURCH NOW GUYS" clay called so everyone could hear him, the boys went into church and I went to Gemma she just got done making my food and I told her what happened after she made sure I was ok she went to the office. I walked over to the couch and laid down and put the TV on an feel asleep.

================================HAPPY========================================

Clay called church everyone was here for this one. Over the time Skylar has been here everyone has taken a liken to her so seeing her upset made everyone's blood boil but mine more than anyone's who would dare do that to Skylar house and whoever thought they were going to get their hands on my daughter would die slowly and painfully.

"Alright so you guys already know why I called church this needs to be dealt with, I like Skylar she's a sweet kid and I would hate to see her get hurt so anyone got any ideas on how to put this shit to an end and keep her safe someone is coming after her but the thing is who?" Clay said the whole time I was half there an half in my head not even paying any attention to what was being said to me.

"You with us?" clay asked me getting me to come back into what was going on.

"Yeah Prez I'm good I was just thinking maybe it was the people who killed Bree. They did say they were going to come back and finish the job" I said trying to get this moving along. The longer I'm in here talking to them the more Skylar needs me and shit I'm Not the best with feeling's or kids for that matter but you don't turn your back on your family.

"that's a good point I think that you and her should go up and see your mom get her away for a few days It'll do you both some good" clay said everyone in the room all thought it would be good.

"Alright sounds like a plain I've been meaning to get up there any way"

" good when you get back we well find a way to deal with this shit now we got this fun town coming up be back by then" clay said to me before he put the gravel down everyone got up and walked out of the room.

I found Sky asleep on the couch watching some cartoon. I walked up to her and tapped her on the foot and got her up.

"Go pack a bag we're leaving for a few days." I said then walked out of there to the shop to finish up work this was going to be a long few days

==============================Skylar=============================================

Dad got me up and told me we were leaving for a few days, and to go pack a bag but before I could ask him was we were going he walked away from me. So I got up and walked out of my room and started to pack the things I need like clothes, my prepay and, my two chargers to both my phones I got that down and grabbed my iPod and walked out the door locking it on my way out.

"Hey you busy" someone asked from behind me, I looked to see Kozik standing there, I guess he has the room across from me.

"I'm busy but if you're here when I come back we can talk then ok?" I said he didn't really scare me anymore, 'I guess it was just the panic attack that made me feel like he really is cute' I thought to myself.

"Oh yeah sure I should be back if you want I could text you" he said grabbing his phone and put my number in it and then walked out of the clubhouse seeing dad and walked up to him.

"All right dad I'm ready to go" I said to him we started walking to the bikes and he got it started it, then handed me his helmet, I put it on but before I got I asked him where are we going.

"Were going to my ma's house" he said to me he seem a little wired to me kind of like he doesn't want to talk to me, I didn't say anything an got on the back thinking this is going to be a long few days.


	6. Chapter 6

We stopped a few times to get gas, and for me to stretch my legs we stopped one more time. I sat on the bike and when dad went and paid he also got me something to drink, he walked back out and handed me my drink he didn't look at me or even talk to me. The cold shoulder got the best of me.

"Dad are you mad at me or did I do something wrong?" I asked him he looked up at me for the first time we started, and the look on his face made me regret asking anything, he looked pissed and I didn't know what I did. He didn't say anything to me, he just got back on and started up the bike. It was about 7 when we got there, he got off the bike and walked up to the house, I got off and followed behind him when I got to him he was hugging an older women I'm guessing that she's my grandma.

"Ma this is Skylar she's uh, she's my daughter." he said she looked between us both, she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, I stiffened up and patted her back. This is weird and I don't like it, I thought to myself my dad looked at me and then his mom.

"How come I've never known about you before? Carl why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?" I looked between them both. 'Carl? Really?' I thought to myself, I had to fight back a laugh but I did let a smirk come onto my face, he looked at me and I could see the promise of pain if I ever told anyone his real name.

"Ma I didn't know about her ether until a few days ago this is as new to me as it is to you." he said her they both looked at me I half waved.

"So umm I'm Skylar it's nice to meet you." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you as well I'm Marie" she said to me as she started to walk off, I'm guessing to the kitchen I looked at dad ,and he grabbed my bag, then walked up the stars to the room I walked into the kitchen with Marie.

"Hey umm can I help you cook? Mom used to let me help her cook." she looked up at me while I stood in the door way she smiled at me and waved me over.

"Sure come on over here I'm not sure what to cook though what do you think?" she asked me, and then an idea came to mind.

"um, how about shrimp Alfredo or if you don't have the stuff we could do chicken Alfredo instead?" she walked over to the Freg and got the shrimp out, and handed it to me.

"this I haven't made in a long time I don't really remember how to do it." she said to me. I stood in front of the sink, and she handed me a bowl so I could take care of the shrimp, I did the shrimp while she got the pan, and the other things out that I said I need. We put that on and she showed me how to make biscuits, and I got flour everywhere while I was not looking she pat my back and got flour all over me, we both busted out laughing because now we was having a flour war. We heard dad clear his throat and we looked up.

"What are you to doing in here?" he asked with his brow raised, and eye brow at how messy we both we're I looked at Marie and busted out laughing she had flour all In her hair, I bet I looked about the same.

"We're having a flour fight wanna join?" I asked dad this is the first time he's said anything to me in a while.

"No Clay called I got club shit to deal with. You stay here, I'll be back latter" he said and then walked out of the doorway. I heard his bike start up I looked at Marie and tried not to cry, I excused myself and went to the bath I let the tears fall. I felt my buzz in my back pocket and I grabbed I seen it was Tig calling me I wiped my eyes an answered it.

"Hello" I said into the phone and sniffled a little, what was wrong with dad he was acting cold to me? And I don't know why.

"Hey cupcake what's wrong?" Tig asked me; maybe he knows what's wrong with dad.

"Noting I'm fine, what's up?" I asked him I was not the type to open up and say I'm hurting I've never been that way.

"Well something's wrong or you wouldn't be crying, do I need to call Happy and find out what's wrong?" Tig asked as if happy would care.

"Why ask him it's not like he cares" I said bitterly into the phone, I wouldn't think him treating me this way would hurt this bad but it does a lot.

"What, baby girl happy does care why would you say that?" he asked. I thought about telling Tig everything that was bothering me and I guess I should.

"Ever since we left he's been cold, and he barely looks at me. the first time he said anything to me was when he said he had club stuff to do, I don't know what I did to make him mad at me." I said crying again while I was telling Tig everything this really hurts.

"Baby girl let me call you back I have to do something." Tig said. I didn't even say bye, I just hung up the phone and walked out the bathroom and back into the kitchen and asked Marie if she could show me we're the room I would be sleeping in was.

The room was small but cozy, Marie said that I could have this room for when I came down I'll have a place to sleep dad's room was next to mine. I laid down on the bed and put my headphones in and played my music one of my favorite songs came on I wish you we're here I started to sing along as more tears came to my eyes.

-happy-

Sitting In the living room gave me time to think all this shit is messed up, and Skyler in the middle of it all thanking about everything she has been through makes my blood boil she had to go through that alone.

I don't know what the hell I'm doing this is all new to me and having a teenage daughter is scaring the shit out of me.

I can't believe Bree never told me this now that she is in my life it's hard to think of her not in it, And the fact that she is in danger makes me all the more pissed off, who the fuck do they think they are going after my kid, I don't care if it kills me she well be safe or I'll die trying.

I heard my phone go off which got me out of my head, Clay text said I was needed to get some info out of some guy who maybe I can let some anger out on this punk ass.

I walk into the kitchen I see my ma and my kid fighting with flour. they looked a mess but Skylar had the biggest smile on her face I haven't seen her smile like that since she got here it was good to see her happy. I lean up against the door an cleared my throat, they both looked up at me I didn't want to go but I had to, I knew they both were safe here I wouldn't be gone long I told them I was leaving and for Skylar not to leave this house, I walked of the house an onto my bike and headed to the warehouse that the guy was at. Going down the highway I felt my phone go off, I pulled up on the side of the road and pulled out my cell without even looking to see who it was.

"You're a Dumb ass Happy I can't believe you would do that," I heard Tig on the line what the hell is he talking about? Tig made no sense with what he said or did half the time anyway but still.

"What the hell you talking about man I aint done shit" I said into the phone, I didn't want to talk to him I just wanted to get this done and get back to my girls they're the most important people in my life and there at the house alone, I really don't like that one bit.

"I just talked to Skylar, she was crying said you been a real dick to her, said you guys wouldn't even talk to her, now I don't know what the hell you were thinking but you need to make that right or so help me god I well beat the shit out of you." Tig said I had no doubt that he would stick to his word Skylar was very important to him and would kill anyone who hurt her. We had to pull Tig off of Kozik before he did kill him.

"What the hell am i supposed to say to her Tig I don't do feeling's and having a teenage daughter is harder than you would think I don't know what the hell to do," I said to him I didn't mean to make her cry but damn I don't know what the hell to do.

"I don't know what happened but you got to talk to her fix this she thinks you don't care and that your mad and hate her she was sobbing by the time I got off the phone with her," damn it just what I need a crying teenager, I got to fix this shit.

"Alright ill fix it I'll fix it after I handle this first" I said and hung up before getting back on the road. It was another ten miles tell I got the warehouse the guy was hanging by the ceiling my tools were already out I cracked my neck and fingers then got to work.

It was over two hours before he started to talk, I got what I needed out of him and then put a bullet in his head I called Clay and then headed back home after I got rid of the body. When I got home the lights were off I took my shoes off at the door and went to check on ma, skylar was up and had her headphones on.

===================================skylar========================================

I heard a knock on my door and looked to see dad standing in my door way, I took my headphones out and looked up at him.

"What's up dad?" I asked him. I hope Tig didn't call him, that would suck, dad looked tired I wonder what it is he was doing.

"We need to talk little girl." he said while walking in my room and sitting on the side of my bed close to me.

"Sure, what about?" I asked him maybe he wants to talk to me about whys he being such a jerk, I didn't do anything to make him treat me this way

"I think you know what we need to talk about sky I got a call from Tig; he said you were upset and crying" he said, damn you Tig why couldn't you leave it alone gosh this really sucks.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't mean to make you mad" I said to him I could already feel the tears gathering in my eyes but I would not let them fall I need to be strong.

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at the people who hurt you and destroyed your house also the ones that are after you, Sky I don't do feeling and lovey dovey type shit I don't know how to really be a father." well at least I know he's not mad at me but why take things out on me for.

"I get that but still just because your mad doesn't mean that it's ok to take it out on me I'm scared and half the time I feel so alone it hurts" I said one tear feel out of my eye damn I got to hold myself together I can't let this bother me.

"You listen to me and you listen good nothing is going to happen to you I won't let anything happen an neither will anyone else in the club, I'll work better on not closing off, alright?" he said I got up and put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist while I buried my head into his chest and let the tears out, I cried into his neck and he held me there. I felt safe in his arms and the thing that scared me most was that he would get taken away from me like my mother did, And I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"I'm scared that you're going to get taken away from me like mom was I don't want to lose you, I love you daddy." I said I felt him stiffen up at the words I love, he pulled me tighter to him he didn't say it back but I know deep down in my heart that he loved me back. I sat back on my bed and wiped my eyes. Dad just kissed my head and then left to his room so I turned out the lights and then try to sleep, but the sleep did not come 'till really late.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was hot on my face as I opened my eyes to see cream colored walls and white celling. I got out of bed and got some clothes to wear. Then I changed into skinny jeans and a white sweater. I looked into my bag and found my dog tags, putting them on. I left my room and walked down stairs to the smell of food.

"Good morning dear!" I looked to my left and saw my grandma sitting in a chair, drinking coffee.

"Good morning Nana" I replied. She smiled at me. I walked in the kitchen to see my Dad cooking bacon and eggs. I stood in the door way 'till he looked up at me.

"What? Are you just going to stand there?" He said to me with a smirk on his face.

I started to step into the kitchen to his side where a few pieces of bacon were cooling off. I took a piece and got a cup of coffee. I moaned when I bit into the bacon and eggs. Who knew my Dad could cook? I thought to myself.

Dad looked at me with a raised brow at the sound that just came out of me. I started to blush at that, I can't believe that sound came out of me.

"Wanna help me make pancakes?" Dad asked me. I replied "Don't ya' think we've had enough to eat?" And then walked over to him and got the things I needed. Dad looked at me and said "We can never have enough food!" before he stopped cooking. I looked up at him.

"Clay called, in a little bit we got to head to Charming an' get the rest of the guys so head up to get the rest of your things." I got back to mixing up the batter and running this in my head.

"Dad I'm scared, what if the guys that got mom come for me there? I mean, I know at some point they will, but what if they come for me then?" I asked. Not once did I look at him. I could feel the tears wanting to fall, but I wouldn't let them.

Dad put a hand on my shoulder and I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. His dark eyes looked darker than normal and the muscle in his jaw started jumping.

"Nothing is going to happen to you while we are there, if they do come they will have to go through me, Tig, and the others who are coming with us. You'll be safe." Dad said to me looking me right in my eyes. I felt so much better knowing I have them keeping me safe.

"Alright I trust you and the guys to keep me safe. Hey um Dad what do you know about Kozik? I asked him. I heard him choking on something and looked to see him coughing and choking on bacon.

Wow nice Dad I tought to myself, why choke when all I did is ask about Kozik?

"Why are you asking?" Dad looked at me with his brow raised and a cold stare that said if I didn't choose what I said wisely it would not end well for me.

"Oh uh no reason, just wanted to know". I said to him my face heating up at the thought of Kozik. Ughh why the hell am I blushing? I don't like him.

"He's okay. He's a brother and one of my friends" he said to me. I got back to making the pancake batter and then put some on a grill to cook. The whole time Dad never took his eyes off of me. I could feel it every time I moved. My mind went back to Kozik, the way he looked. I started to imagine what he looked like in my head, his spiky blond hair, his bright blue eyes and his body.(Bleach lovers, I'magine Ichigo! – maybe this could be an Author Note instead of here?) I got a good look at it the night I walked in on Ima an him an I'm just going to say damn the things I would love to do with that body I wanna lick his tattoos.I heard someone choking behind me to see Dad spit out his coffee an look at me.

"I said all that out loud didn't I?"I asked him I could already feel my face heat up even darker then it was a little bit ago.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear you say that and I'm going to blame it on you being a teenager. But I never want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth while I'm still alive!" Dad said. The food was done, so we sat down and ate with grandma.

"Go pack your things when you're done eating, I'll clean up" Dad said to me out of the blue I didn't want to leave yet, but we had to get my other things.

"Alright do you know who's all coming with us?" I asked him. I really wanted to know who was tagging along, this was going to be a long trip and I didn't want to put to many people in danger.

"Me, Tig, kozik, I want us to be prepared just in case something does happen. I do not want to be caught with our pants down." he said to me OH god Kozik is coming along

"Oh alright sounds good I guess I'm done so I'll put my stuff in the sink and go pack." I said, standing up and started up the stairs were my stuff was waiting to be packed.

"You ready to go Sky? I wanna hit the road we still have a long road ahead of us." Dad said to me. He hugged Nana goodbye, then I did too. Dad got on his bike first and started it up while I put the helmet on and then he nodded to me. I got on and put my arms around him..

-later on-

Three hours and two pit stops later we finally made it to T/M which was a blessing. I was so happy to get off the bike and see everyone. I missed them. The time I have been here they have all gotten their own special place in my heart.

I see Tig first. I ran to him. He met me halfway and wrapped his arms around me. Gosh, who knew I would miss him that much?

"God I missed you doll face! no more leaving me here with these mean people!" he said to me, squeezing me a little more. He let me go right as Kozik walked out behind him. I could tell Tig didn't want him to go with us but Dad said he had to go.

"Oh come on I was only gone for a day, I'm sure you could make it now I have some things to do before we leave again if you don't mind " I said to him. He kissed the top of my head and I walked inside and down the hall to my room, and unlocked the door.

I heard a knock on my door. I looked behind to see Kozik there.

"Uhh hey Kozik, what's up?" I asked. He looked like he had something on his mind. I got one of my other bags out and started to put more clothes in it. They said they were bringing the club van so I could bring a few more things like makeup and a few pair of shoes. I was going to talk them into letting us go to the beach before we leave so I put a few swim suits in my bag as well

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I know we didn't get off on a really good start I'm sorry about that by the way I didn't know this was your room, I kinda wasn't looking really." he said to me ,his bright blue eyes looking right into my eyes. I felt this pull to him, but I barely know him. I should not be feeling this way.

"It's umm alright I guess I'll try not to think about it that much. I'm sorry I flipped out on you. I didn't mean to." I said to him.

"No that was my fault, I didn't know, they filled me in while you were knocked out. I just want you to know that we're going to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you." he said to me, walking out of the room.

I took a nap to prepare for the adventure ahead.

Later, on the way to...someplace!

"You ready for this doll face? This won't be easy to deal with!" Tig said to me from the drivers seat a little bit after we left T/M.

Was I ready for this? No.

Did I want to deal with this? No.

Did I have a choice in this? Nope!

"I really don't have a choice Tig, who else is going to take care of this? I have to have my stuff. I don't really want to go back to that house, but you have to face your demons sometime" I said to him while getting my ipod to load. He nodded at me and I laid my head down and closed my eyes, listening to my music, drowning out the rest of the world around me while I still could.


	8. Chapter 8

Riding with tig dad and kozik was weird. I mean really weird; dad was like the mom who would put you in time out for being too loud and tig and kozik were the kids who got in the most trouble they would keep fighting with each other it was funny.

I sat in my little corner of the van and just watched ever now and then dad would shake his head at some of the things they would say. I put my head to the window and started my iPod back up only to find it was dead as we stopped at a red light. While the car was parked I climbed in the front seat both tig and dad looked at me like I was crazy I just smirked at them an turned on the radio I didn't like what was playing so I changed it till I found something I liked which also lead to me sing it at the top of my lungs. Happy by pharrell. Half way through the song it was shut off I looked over to see dad laughing I mean the deep down belly laugh.

"What the hell was that sky?" kozik asked me form the backseat I looked behind me to see him smirking as well.

_What how can they not know what that song is? God what have they been living? under a rock?_

"The name of the song is called happy by pharrell, why?" I asked I couldn't figure out what was so funny and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My dad's name is Happy.

"You do realize that your dad's name is Happy right?" he asked me and I saw he was trying hard not to laugh at that I guess I never really thought about.

"Yeah...yeah I get that now it just hit me haha that is funny though" I looked over to see tig still laughing it really was not that funny.

"What is so funny tig?" I asked he looked at me for a long minute and then back to the road he stopped laughing even though I knew he wanted to but he keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh noting doll face. Hey hap we gotta stop for gas soon it's getting really late at night how about we stop for the night?" tig said. I felt dad look over to tig; I looked at the clock on the dash board. It read 2am. It didn't feel so late though; were had the time gone?

"sounds good I 've been in this cage far too long I think I'm going to ride my bike tomorrow I can't take this cage any more" I looked over at dad at that, maybe he would let me ride with him? After the first few times I've been on the back of a bike I felt in love with it the wind blowing in hair the feel of the sun beating down on my body it was an amazing feeling.

"Hey dad if you're going to be riding can I ride with you to please?" I asked giving him the best puppy dog look I could do mom would always give in when I did so let's see if it works on him to.

"We'll see about it tomorrow alright" he said. I looked over at dad and nodded my head as we pulled into a hotel; it didn't look to bad but not the best either. We pulled into the front of the place and tig got out and got us a room. He only came out with one key.

"Dad tig only has one key how are we all going to fit in one bed? I love you guys but I don't want to sleep in the same bed as any of you".

_Well you and tig. Kozik I wouldn't mind so much._ What I can't be thinking things like that I don't even know him .God I've got to rein this in; whatever this is. God I need my mother. tig got back in the van an drove around to the room it was on the ground thank god I could not make it up those steps this was going to be so much fun! Me, tig, dad and kozik in the same room sleeping yeah not something I want to be doing.

"There are two big beds so they are well room for two people to sleep" tig said I bowed my head let my hell start. The van stopped an tig unlocked the door he walked in then I did as well the room was not big but was not small either it was a nice size the bed comforter was ugly though; a lime green with candy looking print while the walls were a tan color. I walked over and sat on the bed and then laid down. Now that I think of it I am really tired maybe a little nap won't hurt.

"Don't even think about it sky go grab your bag an go take a shower then you can go to sleep after we figure how we are going to sleep" dad said walking into the room with his bag in hand I got up and walked outside an ran into kozik he put his hand on my waist to keep me from falling. where his hand was felt like it was on fire I looked up into his eyes he started to lean down right before our lips meet dad said for me to hurry up we jumped apart like something brunt us I grabbed my bag an walked right in the bathroom closed the door an locked it I put my bag an leaned against the door an took a deep breath,

_I almost kissed kozik so I have feeling for him but maybe it's just lust I mean he is really hot_ _noting like that can happen ever again dad an tig would never let it happen anyway._

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and looked in my playlist I always shower with music playing. Mom used to do to the same; it just stuck with me I guess I picked fantasy by ludacris and then climbed into the shower I started to sing along to the song

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Give it to me now, give it to me now  
>Give it to me now, give it to me now<em>

_I started to wash my hair stilling singing the song_

_I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes_

_And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'_

_Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave_

_But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy_

_That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
>Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt<br>In the garden all in the dirt_

_Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
>Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid<br>In the sun or up in the shade_

_On the top of my escalade_

_Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!  
>On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!<em>

_What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
>Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt<em>

_Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs_

_Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my gradesance while in the bathroom in noting but a towl,_

I was singing it as loud as I could there was a knocking on the door and then dad's voice cut throw the song.

"hurry the hell up other people need to go" my face turn bright red as I realized they could hear me singing and the song I was singing I got dressed real fast then walked out the bathroom both tig an kozik had a big smirk on their faces dad looked like he was ready to kill me.

"Hey guys who's ready for bed...how are we going to do this? I asked not thinking about what just happened while I was in the bathroom singing my heart out they both looked at me and then smirked.

"well you could lick me from my head to my feet...but I don't thank your dad or tig would like that to much" there was a loud smacking and then kozik holding the back of his head next thing I knew they started to get into a fist fight.

Dad came out the bathroom to see me hold up in the corner with tears in my eyes. This used to happen when max would get pissed drunk or high. Mom and he would get into it; a few times I got in the wrong place at the wrong time an then I would end up hurt. Dad walked over to the guys and pulled them apart.

"Knock this shit off your scaring my kid...baby girl come here" dad said to me.

I ran into his arms and then cried...I cried until I couldn't cry anymore everyone was looking at me I wiped my eyes and looked at dad and then cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry baby doll I didn't mean to upset you or scare you...you didn't have this problem with me and hap went at it in the ring" tig said while handing me some paper for me to wipe and blow my noise. I looked at everyone I knew I was going to have to tell them I just didn't know how they would handle it.

"I think it bothered me the most because we're so close to my home and...max used to beat mom and me up really really bad. He did some other things as well" I whispered. I could feel dad tense I looked up at him and he looked ready to kill someone he pulled me closer to him he was holding me tight. Tight enough that it hurt a little.

"what do you mean other stuff...baby girl did he ever touch you?" tig asked me I looked at him an nodded my head I saw the anger flash in his eyes I started to cry again now that this was all out in the open I felt naked and it was like everyone was judging me.

"That fucker is dead I'm going to gut him like the pig he is" tig said while standing up and started to pace; dad hasn't said anything and that worried me I hope he didn't shut me out I don't think I could deal with that.

"Sky is there anything he did to you? Or anything else we need to know?" dad asked his voice more raspy then normal I could tell he was holding in his anger he was shaking...or was that me? I'm not two sure I didn't want to tell anyone anything but I knew I had to if not it would end badly.

I didn't mean to but I killed one of max's guys he was trying to rape me I grabbed his gun and blow his brains out...max ended up finishing what his guy started. I tried to kill him too but that only ended with me getting the shit beaten out of me" I said as more tears feel form my eyes. I never told anyone this not even my two best friends I just keep it inside not even mom knew, it would break her heart so I just keep it to myself.

"Sky I promise you if it's the last thing I do I well kill max an you won't have to worry about him coming after you ever again" dad said while holding me I felt someone sit beside me an looked to see tig seating there with tears in his eyes I hugged him. As dad let me go I clung to tig and buried my face into his neck. I knew I was safe here with them but it still scares me the lengths that max will go to kill me.

"tig you take care of her I'll be back I need to get out an clear my head I'll be back in a little bit...do you want anything while I'm gone sky?" dad asked me I thought about it and then picked up my head out of tig's neck an looked at dad.

"A white chocolate candy bar would be nice if it's not too much trouble" I said butting my head back into tig's neck he held me close to him I felt safe like noting could touch me I liked this feeling.

"you got it baby girl I'll be back soon get some sleep" he said then left the room a few minutes later I heard the rumble of his bike an then he took off I looked up at tig and he looked at me.

"Will you sleep with me tig? I don't want to be alone" he looked at me then nodded his head I stood up and started for the bathroom only to be stopped by kozik he pulled me into a hug

...that was the best feeling ever to have his arms around him he was strange an I could feel it my arms went around his waist I could feel his abs trough his shirt I wanted him but I couldn't have him.

He let me go an then walked out the door to god news were I walked back into the room an over to the bed were tig was an cuddled up to him I laid my head on his chest an feel asleep to the sound of his breathing and his heart beat


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys here is chapter 9 so so sorry it took so long to update. The other chapters should be out soon as well...well I hope you enjoy this chapter things will start picking up very soon. I wanna thank everyone who has comment an voted for this story I looked at it last night to see that it was up in the 1000s with people reading it I almost passed out so thank you very much it means the world to me that everyone likes my story._**

**_I don't own sons of anarchy if I did well happy would be trapped in my closest...anyway skylar is mine an anyone else you don't know form the show belong to me everything else belong to Kurt _**

**_-11-11111-1111-_**

I woke up feeling hot, way too hot. I rolled away from the heat and ended up on the floor with a yell. I looked around to see I was still in the hotel. Dad came into the room with a few bags in his hands, I could smell food, which my belly told me it wanted. Dad stopped in his tracks and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing on the floor?" dad asked me, I looked up at him while he put the bag on the dresser, that was up against the wall. He had a light smirk on his face. Dad looked a lot better than he did last night before he took off. I ended up crying myself to sleep, I have to say I feel a lot better now that it is all out in the open. Last night made me realize that I really do have a family that care and love me no matter what, even if they didn't like what I had to say, they stood beside me no mater what. I can't even begin to think of how dad and Tig must be feeling.

"I rolled off the bed I didn't mean to, what time did you get back?" I asked him while getting up off the floor to see that Tig was awake and looking at me with a smirk on his face as well.

What is it with them all smirking? Why can't they just smile like everyone else? And where the hell is Kozik? I haven't seen him since I woke up.

"Well get up an change your clothes we leave in 15 minutes. I wanna get to Florida before night fall" he said to me while heading to the door. He walked out and I got up off the floor I looked at Tig, who laid back down. He looked like he was going to go back to sleep... well before his phone went off. Or was that mine going off? I walked over to my bag and pulled it out. I keep the prepay on me at all times, that was my normal phone. I looked at the text to see it was Lex texting me.

"Where the hell are you? I've been calling you all damn night!" I read, wow I forgot how much of a pain she can be. I started to reply only I didn't know were we were. I looked over at Tig, who was sitting on the side of the bed putting his shoes on.

"Hey Tig were are we?" I asked him. Dad came back and sat down on the other bed. Kozik finally came in as well, he was looking at me and I looked down to see I was still in my nightclothes that was, a pair of short shorts and a big t-shirt. I looked away, if he wanted to stare he could, I didn't care.

"We are in a hotel...when you fell off the bed, did you hit your head?" He asked me with a raised brow.

"Dude I know that. No I didn't hit my head, it's not my fault your like a heater. I got too hot and tried to role away from it... I mean what state are we in?" I asked him. His smirk got bigger until it was an all out smile. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're in Georgia. Now can you go get dressed so we can leave? You still wanna ride with me or be stuck with those too?... cuz if your riding with me then you better get your ass moving. I'm leaving with or without you" I grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom. I heard everyone laughing well at lest it was better then last night. I grabbed my phone an told Lex where we were, and then found myself some pants and a tank top. This was the type of weather I was used to, hot and dry. I walked out the bathroom to see all three pair of eyes on me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, dad shook his head, and then grabbed his and my bag. I walked outside into the heat. Dad put our stuff into the van and started to walk over to his bike. He handed me a helmet and then he got on.

"Hey dad you do know I have a car. I'm bringing it back right? It runs and I can drive." I said, he looked at me with a raised brow.

If he keeps raising his brow all the time, it's going to get stuck like that.

" Since when do you have a car? And why the hell am I now just finding out about it?" He asked me. I really didn't think it would matter that much, I guess I was wrong.

"I really didn't think about it until now, when I seen that dodge charger." I said to him, he nodded his head and told me to get on. I did what I was told. He started up the bike and took off, it didn't take us long to leave Georgia. There were little towns all around us before the welcome to Florida sign came into view.

My heart dropped to my belly. After we passed it, it got worse. I put my arms tighter around dad and he looked back at me. He started to pull off on the side of the road just in time for me to puke all over the place. Dad grabbed my hair and started rubbing circles on my back, until I was done.

"She alright brother?" I heard Tig as another round of vomit came up. It came out my nose this time too. I looked at dad and he handed me a paper towel, I cleaned my self up.

"You alright doll face?" Tig asked me, I just nodded. My head and my throat were hurting, and I didn't trust my voice.

"Your going to ride with Tig for now until you start feeling better. There's a store about a mile up the road, we will stop, gas up and get you something to drink." Dad said to me. I took off the helmet and looked down at it on both sides was my name with star and the anarchy A.

"I had that made for you." Was all dad said before grabbing it and putting it in one of the bags on his bike. Dad got onto his bike and I walked to the van and got into the front. Kozik climbed in the back and I nodded my thanks to him. It didn't take us long to get to the gas pump.

"How far till we get to your house baby girl?" dad asked me while handing me the 7up.

"Not far we live out in the country on a little farm. We're close to the beach as well. Me and Tig should ride in front so I can tell him where to go." I said to him. He nodded his head, kissed my forehead and walked over to his bike.

It took us another two hours till we got to where we needed to be. I told Tig where to go. I started to look around at my hometown, a little place called moon hill, Florida. It was in the country and had the best view of the beach. I rolled down the window and took a deep breath in. I loved the smell of the sea and the beach. I felt a tear come to my eyes and I saw my house. We pulled into the long drive way. Tig turned off the van as I got out of it. I started to walk to the house but stopped.

"You ok Sky?" Kozik asked me. I looked over to him and gave a small smile, and nodded my head. But on the inside I was screaming no. I didn't want to see the damage done inside my home, and I didn't want to remember what happened in the kitchen or see the blood stain on the floor. I just wanted to get my things, sell my livestock, get my car and get the hell out of here. My home is now in charming with my dad and grandfather. I felt a hand on mine and looked to see Tig standing there beside me. I took a deep breath and then walked up the steps to the front door. I got my key out and unlocked the door. I walked inside the house and stopped as I looked around my house. The house was in ruins; photos were off the walls some of them had rips in them, there was a strong smell in the house that smelled a lot like piss. I walked to the rest of the house to see the damage. Once I made it to my mom's room I opened the door and looked inside.

Opening the door the smell of my mother was enough to make me cry. I missed her so much, she was a strong willed women, who raised me and I was not the easiest child to raise. I was angry growing up. Hell I still was but I was able to deal with it better, most of the time unless I got too mad then it would take control of me. I walked to my mom's bed and sat down on the end and cried. I grabbed her pillow and held it to my face and cried into it. It smelled just like her. Mom smelled like spring time kind of like fresh cut grass. She would always say it was because she was outside so much, but I new it was her perfume that she wore. The more I thought of my mother the harder I cried. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Dad was the first one through the door, then Tig. I guess Kozik didn't want to be in the little family thing that was fixing to happen.

"Mom used to say when I would have an angry break down that I was just like my father with my anger. I never knew what she meant until I met you dad. Now I understand why she was so careful with what I was around and what I did. She also said I had a sense of humour like my grandpa, only I never knew who either of you were at the time. She would say she seen so much of both of you two in me." I said while going into sobs at my mothers words she would always say control your anger don't let it control you. I got up and walked outside I couldn't stay in the house any more. I walked out to the horse stable too see my baby's I petted peter then walked over to Derek an petted him as well. I named them after my two favourite werewolves off my favourite TV show, teen wolf. I heard the sound of a gun load behind me then I heard dad and Kozik do the same with their guns.

"Who the fuck are you people and why the fuck are you out here?" the voice said behind me I looked behind me to Dex standing there with a shotgun to my head. Once he saw it was me he lowered it.

"Really Dex, is the gun really necessary? It's just me didn't, your sister tell you I was coming to get my things?"

"No she didn't. Me and her aren't talking, she's off with that ex of yours Jack I thank his name was" I looked at him with a look that said, she's fucking that?

"Who the hell are you and who the fuck is Jack?" I looked at dad and then a Kozik who still had their guns in hand. I walked over to them.

"Dad, Kozik I would like you to meet my gay best friend. He has been taking care of my farm while I was gone. He's fine mostly harmless" I said. They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"He just had a fucking gun pointed to your head and you say he's harmless" dad said to me with a look that said are you stupid. I smirked at him.

"Dad the gun wasn't even loaded, he's to much of a chicken to even shoot me. The last time he shot it, I put him on his ass and hurt his shoulder. I'm the one who taught him how to shoot," I said. I held out my hand and he handed it to me. I cocked the gun to see that it was jammed. I looked at him with a brow raised.

"How long as it been seen you cleaned it? It's jammed you better be lucky it was me out here and not someone else" I said while putting it on my shoulder. Dex looked at me then started to walk off after his mother called him. Dad looked at me, the look he gave me said I would be telling him everything later. I took the gun back into the house and then came back outside.

"Guys lets get a hotel and we can deal with this crap tomorrow I'm tired and it's getting kinda late," I said. They nodded their heads to me and got into the van. I walked over to the shed and opened it up. I had my friend Hunter keep my car in running order. I pulled the tarp off and walked to the door of my 1970 Dodge Charger. I started it up and felt and heard it purring. I put it in gear and pulled out so I could see all three of them with a look on their face that said 'how the hell did you get a car like that'. I pulled down the drive and onto the road. I looked behind me to see the boys hot on my tail. I pulled into the hotel and got out the car. I was hoping they would get two rooms because they were cheap and nice rooms unlike the others we stopped at.

"How the hell did you get a car like that and you're so young?" Kozik asked me. I looked at him he wasn't much older than me, so it's not like he had any room to talk.

"I found her at the junk yard. My friend who works there said I could have it, he even helped me rebuild her. And maybe if you're good and get us two rooms I'll let you drive her," I said to Kozik. He walked really fast to the door. Dad and Tig walked over to me.

"Your not really going to let him drive your car are you?" I looked at him like he had two heads. Dad had a smirk on his face he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hell no, I just wanted two rooms so I can sleep in my own bed" I said. Kozik came out a little bit after and he handed me a key.

"So when can I drive it?" I kissed him on the cheek and then said in his ear "It's not going to happen," while getting a key and walking away from him. I love teasing him it was so much fun. I walked into the room without even changing and jumped into the bed and passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys sorry for the late update been really busy chapters will be harder to do now cuz the laptop I was using got sold...anyway I hope you guys like this chapter things will start picking up soon. Now if some of you are wounding this is going to be more then one book it's going to be like 4 books. I'm thanking of doing a supernatural book let me know what u guys think_**  
>-<p>

I woke up with a start covered in sweat I looked at the clock on the side of the bed to see it was 1AM I looked over to see dad passed out on the bed I didn't want to wake him so I lift him a note said I was going to koziks and tigs room. I could hear them up from our room. I got out of bed an got some clothes on I opened the door as quietly as I could an walked over to their door I stopped I had a feeling a was being watched I looked behind me to see no one was there. I knocked on the door to see a shirtless kozik standing there I looked down real fast as to not stare.  
>"What?" kozik asked me the feeling of being watched got a lot stronger so I pushed my way into the door an closed an locked it.<br>"What's wrong baby girl?" tig come up behind me and asked I walked over to the window an looked out to see the guys who killed my mother getting into a car an speeding off.

"There here!" I said to tig while backing up from the window I backed up into tig as that moring started to play in my head over an over agin.  
>"who's here baby? Koz call hap now!" tig said while holding my shacking body to his trying to clim me down but noting worked i hread the door open an dad came over to me an pulled me into him as I broke down into sobs.<p>

"What the fuck happned?" dad asked no one new and I couldt find my voice to tell him I finly got myself under control were I could tell him.  
>"I woke up an couldn't go back to sleep after my bad dream so I came over here I had the feeling I was being watched after a little bit it went away then it came back stronger so I pushed kozik out the way an came in I looked out the window to see the guys who killed my mom speeding away form here" I said while trying not to cry agin I was really sacred.<p>

"fuck tig call clay were going to need some backup if those fuckers are here I don't want to be out in the open an not have backup get them on a plan we well get them bikes" he said while pulling me into a hug. I berried my face into his neck as my eyes started to get droopy I closed them an feel asleep.

"NOOOO! DADDY!" I sate up in the bed in a cold sweat I couldn't tell if I was crying or shacking I heard the door open an dad came into the room with his gun raised he looked at me after he looked an made sure no was in there. By the time he got to me I was shaking so hard the bed was moving.

"What happened? You ok?" dad asked me I shock my head no an broke down into sobs the dream was so real I never want to dream that again I throw my arms around his neck an crawled into his lap. I heard the door open but I didn't care I was too upset to care the dream was going throw my mind and it was worse every time I would see It in my mind.

"Hey now calm down take a deep breath come on you can do it" dad said while rubbing on my back I did what he said I took the deep breath it hurt at first but after a few more I could brath so much better an my sobs stopped I looked up at dad an gave a small smile.  
>"now what happened you scared so loud I heard you on the other side of the parking lot" he said while standing up an handing me some water I looked over to see jax clay an the others standing in the door looking at me worried I even seen Gemma.<p>

"just a bad dream im sorry I didn't mean to scare you dad im alright, Hey guys when did you get in?" I asked while standing up to go an hug them I really missed them a lot I got to gemma an she wrapped me into a big motherly hug an I melted into it I missed her the most she reminded me so much of my mother at times she had this worried looked that said I would be telling her everthing latter.

"Tig called said yall needed some back up we got on a plain last night an got here a little bit ago, You alright darling?" jax asked me while giving me a half hug I nodded my head an looked at everyone they were my family now.

"dad are we packing up my house today?" I asked him while grabbing some new clothes I looked at him after I grabbed tem.  
>"yea I alright got a youhule to put the stuff in" he said to me I nodded my headed an went to the bathroom I just got my top on when I heard a knock on the door them gemma walked in the bathroom an locked the door.<p>

"we need to have a little talk I know that was more then just a bad dream baby what really happned?" gemma asked me I looked at her shocked that she seen right throw that I didn't want to talk about it but gemma was not the type to let things go.  
>"IT was so real Gemma It was just like how my mom was killed only this time it was dad an tig an you guys that got tied up an killed one by one they saved dad an tig for last they did some Meany bad things to them an they made me watch it. Gemma I watched as my dad bleed to death an I watched as tig burned to death I can still here the way he scrammed out in pain. I can't let that happen to you guys If something were to happen it would be my fault." I said while tears came to my eyes I looked at gemma an waited for her to say something but she didn't she nodded her head an told me to wait right here I did as I was told an a few mines latter my dad came into the door he looked at me an pulled me into him tig did the same thing I was in the middle of a big hug an I felt so safe righ then.<p>

"Nothing is going to happen to you, not as long as there is a breath in my body I well make sure you stay safe no matter your my kid an I will be dammed if you get hurt while I'm looking after you" dad said to me I didn't realize that I was crying until he wiped the tear away. He kissed my head an then walked out the bathroom leaving me an tig alone in there.

"why didn't you tell us about your bad dream this morning?" tig asked me I looked up at him his blue eyes looking back at my blue eyes it was like looking in a moiirr at times.

"Because the more I thank about the more I relze that you guys could get hurt or worse killed, Do you know how you died in my dream tig?" I looked up at him as he shock his head I looked down at the ground I couldn't tell him this an look at him

"no I don't babygirl but that dosent matter because its not going to happen were going to keep you safe an no one is going to die" he said to me I shock my head at him I knew that was a lie someone was bound to get hurt an it would be my falut.

"tig you were burned alive I can still hear you sracm out in pain. I watched at they set you on fire an they tortcerd my dad until he bleed to death I seen the others get killed as will" I said as I started to sob again I looked up at him he had a look of shock on his face I opened the bathroom door after I wiped my eyes an headed to the front door.

"I checked your car out just to be safe an took it for a drive to make sure noting was worng with it. Everthing seems fine im going to have gemma an jax ride with you we got to make a stop an get some bikes for the guys so you can fellow us" dad said while handing me the keys I looked at my car I didn't even thank they would do something like that I mean I'v never had anyone want to kill me like this either.

"hey daring you ready to go?" jax asked I nodded my head an headed to the car I got into the front seat an had to fix everthing dad was the last to drive it an he was so tall. I looked at gemma an jax as they started to head to the van I roled down the window.

"GUYS YOUR RIDING WITH ME" I yelled they both looked at me I hit the bouttten an the top started to go down I nromaly didn't have the top down but I felt the need to do it today. I watched as gemma an jax got into the car jax took the backseat I was pluging up my ipod to the radeo waiting for the guys to get there shit in gear an leave when my other door was opened I looked an seen kozik getting into my backseat.

"Kozik what are you doing?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow my mood was crappie but I was trying not to take it out on them. He looked at me an winked I rolled my eyes at him.

"You won't let me drive this thing so I'm going to go for a ride in it even if you are driving" he said to me I looked up in the rear view an fixed it so u could see I got my iPod out an put on some of my rock muisc hinder born to be wild started to play on the speckers I seen dad come to my side of the car.

"You know this town better then anyone you'll drve ahead an we will fellow you" dad said I looked up at him an he had the same look that ever one had worry.

"Alright dad let's see if you can keep up" I smirked at him he shock his head at me an grind then walked to his bike I waited tell he was on an ready to go when I truned on my car it sounded so good to hear my baby pur like a kitten. I backed out the spot an drive to the end an waited so I could pull out while I Waied I flipped the switch an the bass came on I cranked up the radeo as I pulled out onto the highway.i looked behind me to see they we're both fellowing close behind me I hread the ringing of my phone go off an I pushed the butten so I could hear I put the top up so the wind would not mess with it.

"Hello" I said into the phone the voice of my gay best friend came to my ears.

"Really that's all you have to say to me is hello? Girl i have been worried out of my fucking mind you could of called me, Seth an me haven't heard form you in almost 4 weeks!" Dan said to me I could hear in his voice he was pissed at me but with everthin that had been going on I just haven't had the time to call everyone.

"Dan come on you I love you an Seth but with everthing that has been going on I just haven't had the time. An besides I tried calling you once before your ass didn't pick up so who's fault is that?"I said to him I new I was being kinda rude to him but I was not in the mood to deal with getting a leacter.

"Yes I did see you called but at the time Seth an me was busy with my ass,an le me just tell you he is amazing in bed girl," dan said to me I severd onto the side of the road becouse I was laughing so hard at the look on jax's and koziks face I heard my door open an. I seen dad looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh my god dan really! You just scard my friends that are in the car with me there even blushing! I'm glad you like him but really I didnt need to know that" I said I could see him now rolling his Wes at me I smirked at what he said next.

"So your friends are thy hot? An are they single? Do you thank they would be up for some fun? What do they look like?" He said into the phone I busted out laughing e new me so well.

"Well one is single the other has an old lady, there both bonuses an have blue eyes, and how do you know it's not girls in my car with me?" I said into the phone my dad mouthed that we needed to go I nodded my head an told him one menint.

"Oh well I new you went both ways but I didn't you you leand more to the girl side my wild kinky girl is coming back I'm so poroud, hav you tried any of the blondes yet?" I hung up the phone before he could say any more I looked at my dad he had a look on his face that said he didn't want to know I heard Gemma laughing her ass an the boys looked a little creeped out. Dad got back on his bike an we headed to the aouto place to pkc up some bikes it didn't take is long to get there. one the guys got the bikes we headed back torwerd the house i seen we were close to the graveyard so i took a hard lift an headed there it took me 2 meaonts to get there once there i found a place to park. i got out an headed to see my mom her headstone was buttefull i picked it out it. it was black with sades of blue here in there i herd footsteps an see tig an dad standing there behind me.  
>"so this is were you ran off to?" tig said to me i looked up at him an nodded my head i seen that no one else was around.<p>

"were is everyone at?" i asked dad walked over to me an stood right beside me grandpa did the same thing i grabbed both there hands this is the first time iv been to see them seen she was put in the ground it was hard to be here but it was something i had to do.

"we sent them to the house kozik is with them he knows the way, we should get going dont want to be out here to long without the others." dad said to me i nodded my head an started to the car i heard the sound of tires squilling then the pain in my right shoulder then the feel of waight on top of my body the the sound of guns going off hurt my ears an head the ground was hard but the body ontop of mine was harder i couldnt breath with them ontop of me. the sound of cussing was the only thing lift out of the firing of guns the body ontop of me moved off an i took a deep breath in it hurt but i had to get air into my lungs. i looked to see dad was the one to jump on top of me he had blood on him i looked over to see tig was bleeding as well.

"Dad, Tig your hurt!" they both looked for were the blood was coming form tig got shot in the shoulder but that was it i looked at dad but couldnt find were he was hit.

"im not the one bleeding, you were hit" dad said to me he wlaked over an started to put prusher on the wound tig called the guys while dad cleaned the wound as best he could to take a better look at it the bult was still in my arm they were going to have to get it out. after 15 mines the sound of bikes could be heard i stared to get scard thanking it was the guys coming back to fishen the job i started to back away form the sound just in case i needed to run only to be stopped by dad puting his hand on my good shoulder.

"its alright its just the guys" dad said to me i trund around an put my head on his shoudler an he held me to his body i started to feel dizy an lightheaded i looked up at dad geting ready to tell him but it never came out as i started to fall into a world of noting but blackens.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sound of beeping i couldn't find where it was coming from tho i slowly opened opened my eyes only to close them once they were open. i tried again and after the first two times i could get them open i found that i was in the hospital i slowly sat up in the bed right as the door came open gamma stepped into the room. She walked over to the side of the bed never taking her eyes off me tell she got to the little table that was beside me.

"how ya feeling sweetheart?" gamma asked me I looked at her still dazed an really confused the last thing I remember was going to see my mother after that things blur my head started to hurt really bad. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I remember what happened? An were is my father?

"I'm so coufed gamma I cant remember anything after seeing my mothers grave. What happened?" I asked her the door to my room opened an in walked my dad an grandpa I was happy to know they were safe an not hurt. The look on there faces however scared me to my core they looked like they were ready to go on a killing spree. They both walked over to me I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by tig he held me so tight that I thought I was going to brake in half. Dad was next his hold was tight but not as tight as tigs I could breath somewhat.

"don't you ever do that to me aging do you understand?" dad said into my ear, What did I do? I really wish someone would tell me

"dad what did I do? I don't remember anything other then going to moms grave ever time I try to remember my head starts to hurt. "are you guys OK you look really really mad" I asked hoping that they were not mad at me they both looked at me gemma handing me some water an then handing her the cup back.

"you don't remember being shot at? Or being shot?" dad asked me I looked at him he had a hard look on his face that said he was pissed be hond his means of control but how he was not yelling an killng people I would never know.

"that's right. Wait you said I was shot? Did you find the guys who did it?" I asked him I felt the pain in my shoulder an new I was shot there by how much it hurt but my lower belly hurt as well I put my hand under the cover an felt it was banged up as well. _Damn shot twice some one really wants me dead an that would of happened if not for my father an grandfather. _

"No we didn't get them but we did get a number off the plates juice is looking them up now but until then once you get out of here your on lock down even more so then before, we already know the guys that killed your mother are here somewhere but not sure were." I looked at my father an then back at my grandfather they weren't kidding around right before I could say to any of them the door to my room opened an in walked my ex boyfriend who I might add should not be here but locked up in jail somewhere.

"oh baby what did you do now your always getting into trouble I ramber the last time you were here at the hospital thought you would of learned." he said with a smirk on his face either he didn't realize I wasn't alone or he didn't care one bit either way he would be a dead man just as soon as I get out of this bed.

"what do you want jack. Last I heard you were locked up an the last time I was here you put me here" I said with all the hate I can put into my words dad looked at me with a raised brow an so did tig.

"who is this sky?" dad said while standing more teans then he was before hand.

_Great just great how the fuck am I going to tell them who he is without them going off an shooting him in the head...FUCK MY LIFE_

"well dad this is my ex boyfriend jack the one we talked about he works with max" I said I could feel the hate rolling off my father I grabbed his hand to keep him form doing anything that would be stupid but not like it would help much seeing as I am in a hospital bed.

"if your the one that hurt my daughter then were the fuck is max" dad said walking closer to jack "tell me or ill find some other way of getting what I want out of you" dad said to him jack was backed into a corner not only did he have my father an grandfather to worry about but the other guys showed up while I was off in my own world. "woe hap bother whats going on?" jax said coming inot the room dad was off in his killer world that I like to call it so tig spoke up "jax this fucker here is one of the ones who hurt sky" he said with as much vimon an hate as he could put in his words the way he said it scard the shit out of me. "sky you ok" jax asked coming to stand next to me he looked up at jack with a look of cold rage an hate they all did guess I was more loved then I thought I was.

"im alright jaxs will be even better once I get out of here an kill him" I said throgh gritted teeth I hated his guts for what he done to me more times then I care to say has he along with max made my life a living hell. "i thank your going ot have to wait on that one sweetheart I thank some others have dibs first" said clay kissing gemma an then taking tigs side to see me I looked up at clay he wasn't as bad I thought he was I felt safe with all theses guys I heard the voice an someone cussing in Spanish I new that voice as well as I new my mothers how all the guys got inot the room I will never know but in wlaked a few more people that I new an loved like family marcus alvarez walked inot the room all the guys going for there guns "guys wait I know marcus he is like a big brother to me he has keep me safe when I ran before max an his dudes found me dont fight an pliess dont hurt each other...i cant take much more" I said feeling the tears burn my eyes but I wouldnt let them fall not one I was going ot be stronge 'baby girl you alright? I went by the house to see you an your mother only to find the place trshed an either of you there" he said to me clay jax dad an tig all standing like they were ready for a fight if need be the others stood back close to gemma just in case a fight did brake out. "guys can you give me an marcus a little bit of time to talk take jack do what ever you want with him I dont care but I do need to talk to him so please" I said I can't belive I forgot to tell him my mom was gone I dont know why I didnt go to him sooner the guys nodded an headed out the door with jack in the middle I dont know why he is not putting up a fight unless he wanted to get cought but that dont make any senece why would he? Dad stood in front of marcus an said something to him so low that I couldnt hear it but the look on there faces told me that I didnt need to know. Once everyone was out of the room I sat up a little more an patted my side of the bed so he could take a seat beside me on the bed.

"Alright baby girl start talking what the hell is going on? An why in the hell are you with the sons?" he said coming to seat on the bed like I wanted him to how the hell was I going to tell him that my mother is dead an tell him everything else that has happened. "Marcus my mother is dead" I said with tears in my eyes at his deep intake of breath I new that he was not going to handdle this well "What happned?!" he said his voice braking at the end of the happned part he was trying to hold his self toghter for my sake I guess. "some guys killed her well tried to kill me when I fought back she jumpped inot the built it was all my fault that she is gone...i thought you new this whole time I thought someone told you" I said the tears falling frealy now I didnt have to worry about him seeing me as weak he has been there for me every senacn I could reamber me an his daughter are best friends yes lexie is his daughter. "shit who was it baby girl?" he asked i rubbed my eyes to remove the tears form them an looked up at him "im not sure they spoke spanish there was two of them marcus there here i seen them thats why the reat of the sons are here it was just me koizk dad an tig...mom used her last breath to tell me to go to him for help i was scard out of my mind...by the way how is it you new i was here?" I asked him nothing was making any seance to me any more i didnt like any of this one bit

"when you were hurt they called me telling me were to find you if you reamber that i am on your emarger list" i looked at him then i reamber that time put him on there. _But wait didnt they check me in they would cheack to make sure noting as changed so the guys would of known that he was on there. _"wait how did the guys not know it was you then? They had to of checked me in they would ask things how did they not know it was you?" i said to him the look on his face made me bust out laughing it was priceless. "becouce baby girl you didnt use my name i used a difftent name just to be safe" he said to me right then my door once agin was thrown open only this time to be meet with kozik running into my room an pulling me into a death hug were i could not breath "koz-not-breathing-let-go" once he realized i coudnt breath he was letting me go an that i was happy for he looked down an kissed my lips i was shcoked like really shocked _OMG HE IS KISSING ME wow his lips are soft an feel so good aginst mine. _Once he realized what he done he pulled back an then stormed out of the room i sat there with a far away look on my face "he kissed me" i said to no one really "i did see that i was here for the whole thing mind you an you kissed him back..you like him baby girl" i looked at marcus with my face going as red as it can go god what the hell was he thanking "NO i dont like him it was just a kiss an mind blowing good kiss but noting else" i said he laughed then beant down to hung me "i got to run babygirl ill come back latter need to talk to some of the guys outside your door" he said to me i nodded my head an lad my head back "hey can you get someone i dont care who but im in alot of pain" i said he nodded his head an lift it didnt take long for the nrice to bring me some pain meds i was so happy.

"how bad is the pain love?" she asked me i looked at her "about a 9 give or take" the door opend an in walked day jax clay an tig i wonder were the others went an most inprontedly were did kozik go he has some exlpaling to do. "alriht this is for the pain an to help you not feel sick" she said while puting the thing to my IV i started to feel the rush an warm feeling in my head it felt good an i started to feel funny my pain started to go away an i got this big smile on my face then started to laugh for no reaon at all. "wow that..that stuff works fast what is dit?" i asked my mouth going dry fast i started to lick my lips an try an get some spit in my mouth the doctor laughed at my face an then lift me alone with the guys while im feeling high. "daddy" he looked at me funny becouse that was the first time iv called him daddy "what?" he said me coming to stand by the bed he put both side things up so i chouldnt role off the bed gemma walked in an seen my face "the drug her up?" "GEMMS I MISSED YOUYOU CANT LEAVW ME NO MOR" i said to her i felt out it "oh an i love puppies an i want a puppie i would name it rainbow with my pet duck who is a rainbow duck with red eyes hes a vampire duck" i heard lauging an raised my head up only to slam it back down on the pillow my head felt havey sleep was calling me so i closed my eyes "lets hope i dont say anything inn my sleep about kozik kissing me even if it was a mind blowing kiss that i would love to kiss him agin but still it was kinda wried seeing as im not good with guys an hes like a sex god hahahahahahah koikz that sex god" little did i know that i said all th at out loud to eveeryone before sleep took me.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys here is chapter 12 I just want to thank everyone who commented on my last chapter. It rh means a lot to me an makes my day :) I don't have an editor an they never stick around so I'm just going to do it like this for now. I want back on the chapter an I thank I got all of the errors there. I hope y'all like this chapter let me know what y'all thank untill next time by guys

It took one whole week before they let me out of the hospital all the guys packed everything up while I was there they didn't want to stay longer then they needed to here they had things to handle back in charming jaxs boy would be getting out of the toaster as he called it. The only one I would let drive my car was dad both tig an kozik was upset about it but it was my dad he was the only other parson who has ever driven it dad sat behind the wheel he had a pissed off look on his face I didn't know if I should ask him or not. Oh to hell with it.

"Hey dad are you ok?" I asked him he looked over at me then back at the road he wouldn't let me play the Radeo so it was quit in the car other then the purr of the engine an the sound of us breathing.

"Fine" I look over to him ever seen the first time they shot me up at the hospital dad has been short with me won't talk to me an when he did it was just like that mostly one words two if I'm lucky.

"ok really what is worng you bearly talk to me an when you do your pissed, what did I do?" I said I could feel the tears burn my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall damn pain Meds always make me like this. "Don't worry about it Skylar" dad said his grip on the wheel getting tighter to the point were his knuckles are wight.

"fine sorry for caring if I would of known you would be this way I would of road with Someone else" I said I didn't get to hear his reply as I put my headphones in I couldn't wait to get to charming my own room dad can do what ever the hell he wants. I must of feel asleep because dad was shacking me awake letting me know we were there I was happy to be back in charming I got out the car an headed inside the clubhouse an to my room not even talking to anyone I wanted to be away form everyone I needed time I thank but I couldn't do that with everyone around.

"Hey are you busy?" I looked behind me to see kozik standing at the door he looked really good standing there I realized after the kiss that I had feelings for him but I never got the chance to talk to him about the kiss.

"No I'm not busy, what's up?" I asked him he came into the room an stood in front of me I looked up at him he was so much taller then me.

"I wanted to talk to you about the kiss" he said his voice no higher then a whisper I looked into his blue green eyes. Now he wants to talk the past week he wouldn't even talk to to me let alone look at me an now there were back in charming he wants to talk about it.

"What about it kozik?" I asked him he looked like he didn't want to be here. He didn't say anything Just grabbed face an kissed me like he did when I was in the hospital but this time I kissed him back I grabbed the back of his head an pulled him closer to me he bit my bottom lip then ran his toung over it I opened my mouth to let his toung in. He was ripped away form me by tig who had a look of muder on his face.

"Tig why did you do that? We were just kissing" I said once tig was looking at me he looked pissed an the way he looked at me scared me to no end but I wasn't going to let kozik get the shit beat out of him for no reason.

"You stay away form him Skylar Marie or so help me god you won't like the out come. Ever thing he touches dies or is killed an I will NOT put you in the ground skylar I lost your mother but GODDAMNT I won't lose you to." He said to me I looked at him shocked at what he just said to me dad came into the room after hearing tig yelling so did jax an a few others just in case it came into a fight.

"The hell is going on?" Dad asked form the door way I looked at him then kozik then last at tig I didn't know why this botherd me so much iv had worse done to me then being yelled at but this really hurt me worse then any of that."Tig walked in on me an kozik kissing an kinda over reacted over a kiss because he thanks he can tell me who I can an can not kiss" I said with venom in my words I felt the sting in my check before I realized what happened I put my Hand to my face it was hot were he hit me I pushed past everyone an lift I walked to my car once I got into it I grabbed the the key around my neck an started her up I speed out of there I didn't care we're I was going I just wanted to be way form tig an everyone else. I drove around tell I ended up were dad took me once when he wanted to talk to me I loved it out here it was breath taking you could see the stares out here it was kinda cool so I grabbed the hoodie out the back seat it happened to be kozik form when he was in my car I put it on an walked to the edge.

It didn't take long tell I heard the sound of a bike I didn't move or look behind me as it bike stopped an the sound of feet coming to me I finally looked over to my lift an seen dad taking a seat beside me.

"You going to hit me to?" I asked my voice no higher then a whisper dad looked at me you could still see the red hand print there it hurt but I wouldn't let it get to me I trusted tig not to hurt me an what dose he do goes an hits me.

"That ant ever going to happen girl I already got tig for doing that" he said to me I wanted to cry so bad but I wouldn't cry not now at lest maybe latter.

"Then why are you, thought you could care less the way you wereTreating me when I was in an after they let me out the hospital" I said to him a tear feel I tried to wipe it away before he could see it or at lest I tried to.

"Came to see if your ok you lift before I could find out, Skylar what were you thanking? You know tig hates kozik an yet you go an kiss him" I looked at dad then at the ground I really wasn't thanking

" I wasn't thanking about anything an I didn't kiss him he kissed me twice now I might add an you know what I liked it, hell I like him and I'm guessing he likes me to I don't know" I said to dad I watched as he took this in."I know he kissed you at the hosptsil you told us when you were all drugged up I was pissed an I wanted to kill him the only reason that tig or kozik is still alive is because of your patch I might not of handled what you said very good I'm not the best at being a father" he said I looked at him an that the ground I laid my head on his shoulder.

" I thank your doing a good job I mean you had no time to even thank about any of this about being a father but I thank your doing a good job" I said to him I felt his arm pull me closer to him as it started to colder he was like his own heater.

"You should give tig anther chance he feels bad about hitting you he lost his temper he is not good at holding that back" I looked up at dad he had a toothpick in his mouth why he had that I wasn't sure iv been seeing him with them a lot.

"alright dad I'll talk to him, so your really. Not goin to say anything about me an kozik kissing?" I most likey should of keep my mouth shut but it was really getting to me. I heard the sound of dad chuckling an picked my head up off his shoulder to look at him better."Don't thank your getting off that easy your grounded no phone or laptop for a week" I looked at him please tell me his joking really please don't let him take my phone.

"BUT DAD! I need my phone what if I need to call you or something then what am I going to do?" I said I really didn't want to give up my phone I don't thank I could leave without it.

"You won't be leaving the clubhouse an if you do it will be with Someone until your ungrounded you still have your music an tv two weeks will go by fast" he I looked at him like he was crazy two weeks without my phone was a life time for me.

"Ugh fine then" I said to him he had a smirk on his face I stood up an he did to I walked to my car an got into it I started it up an put the windows an top down the cd started to play blood on the dance floors call me master I trund it up an headed back to the clubhouse dad was on my ass the whole time I was going 65 I loved the speed it was an a rush once I got back to the club house I looked for tig but couldn't find him anywhere. Finally jax told me were he was on the roof I walked to the lather an climed up tell I got to tig."Hey iv been looking for you" I said to him he looked up at me then back to the ground he looked like he was in deep thought I walked over an sat beside him. He pulled me into his arms while crying

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so sorry" he said I wrapped my arms around him tell he was done crying I couldn't hold the tears in any more so I cried with me for everything I have been holding In.

"It's ok grandpa"


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys here is chapter 13 i know it is shorter then the last an imma try to make them long like that agin. But i really wanted to get this out i tried somting new at the end that iv never done before so plz be nice in the comments. i really could use some help with that part of the story though if anyone wants to help me out. The next chapter should be out in the next few days.**

I sat there under the stars with tig once he stopped crying as well as me it was nice.

"Tig brother we got to go to jax's, have you seen my kid?" I heard the sound of my dad's voice I was super tried with just getting home an then all that happened after we got back it was about 6 at night the stars were out I looked down to the sound of a bike starting up then kozik talking off.

"Yea bother she is right here with me" tig said his voice dry an rough form not talking after he stopped crying no words needed to be said I got up off my spot an started to clime down dad was standing at the bottom waiting for me I looked at him he was looking at my face. It hurt but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"We're we going dad?" I asked putting my arms around myself I was a little cold an really tired dad pulled me to his side I liked that I felt safe like noting could hurt me even If I new that wasn't true I still liked the feel.

"Got to go to jax's house his son is coming home today" dad said I put my head on his shoulder I was starting not to feel good I was cold an tried dad looked down at me while we waited for tig to get down here I swear he was slow.

"Hey you feeling ok your warm?" Dad said putting his hand on my forehead I nodded my head an closed my eyes at the feel of his warm hand on my cold skin.

"Not really feeling to good dad I'm cold an I'm tried" I said to him I really didn't know what was worng with me I started to feel really sick I felt the vial come up in my Throat I move way form my dad in just the right amout of time for me to puke all over the ground were tig happned to stand once he come off the later. I groand then started to puke more dad moved my hair out of the way then started to rub my back.

"I'll stay here with you, tig bother you go ahead I'm not leaving my kid while she is sick" dad said once I was done dad handed me his water he had in his hand I took it an drank some I started to walk back into the clubhouse an then to my room I took my pants of an put some sleep shorts on then got into bed. There was a kncok on the door then tara came into the room I looked up at her then put my head back down.

"Your dad said you were sick? What's going on?" She asked me I nodded my head taking a deep breath to stop me form puking agin.

"Throwing up,fever an really tried but that could be form the long trip" I said to her she nodded her hand then handed me a small pill I looked at her then at the pill.

"It's to help you stop throwing up it will make you really sleepy, it sounds like you got a stomach bug bed rest an drink a lot should help you" tara said I nodded to her then closed my eyes.

I woke up a few hours latter by the time on my clock showed it was 10 at night there was a note on the table.

_Sky _

_something happened had to leave to take care of something I'll explain when I get back. Keep a gun on you an the prepay be back soon._

_Dad_

I read It over tell the prepay stared to ring I picked it up an looked it said unknown number.

"Hello?" I said into the phone dad voice sounded teance an worried"

"Hey how you feeling?" Dad said into the phone I heard a sound in the main room I put the phone away form my ear to listen better.

"Dad when you lift was there anyone else here?" I asked him not wanting to just jump to anything there was a pause on the phone.

"The dog that was it everyone had to be called in, why?" Dad said the noise got louder that was no dog that was foot steps. I grabbed the gun an cocked it after I checked the clip I new dad wanted give me a gun if it wasn't loaded but it's good to check.

"There is someone here dad an it's not the dog" I said dad said something to someone real fast I couldn't hear what though.

"You still in your room?" Dad asked

"Yea guns cocked an ready just in case" there was a loud yelp after a gun shot went off the sound of doors being opened could be heard form my room.

"Was that a fucking shot?" Dad yelled into the phone I heard the sound of his bike I new dad was on his way.

"Dad I thank they killed the dog the footsteps are getting closer" I said Standing up they were close I could hear it I pointed the gun at the door I grabbed anther gun form my night stand an pointed it at the bathroom door just in case they came in that way. I was sacred out of my mind but I needed to be strong an claim tell dad got here. I put the phone on my bed so dad could still hear what was going on my bedroom door opened a guy stood there gun raised with blood on his shirt I acted before he could even get a shot off an put one in his head his gun going off hit me in the shoulder I felt the pain. I heard dad yelling into the phone at me I grabbed the phone with my good arm.

"Dad really need to hurry up ones dead not sure if there is any others here I was shot in the shoulder" I said my voice sounded small to my own ears I was in shock this wasn't the first time I have seen a dead body but this was the first time that I killed someone. I got a better look at the guy my heart stopped an I thought I would pass out laying on the floor in his own blood was one of the men that killed my mother if he was here then maybe his friend come with him I don't know. I heard the sound of bikes then footsteps running down the hall I raised both guns once the guy made it to my door I let the first shot go off the guy jumped out the way before he got hit.

"Wait Skylar don't shoot it's me" I heard the sound of my dad's voice form the side of the wall dad slowly walked into the room he slowly grabbed both the guns in my hands I was more in shock then I was dad pulled out his phone an called someone. Then after that careful of my shoulder pulled me into a bone crucning hug.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Dad said to me I shock my head no I barred my face in his chest I can't believe I killed someone.

"Sky any idea who he is?" Said said rubbing my back slowly was shacking form it all I nodded my head in his cheat He tightened his hold on me.

"He is one of the ones who killed my mother" I said tears coming form my eyes I wasn't upset he was killed I was upset I was the one that killed him even if he was going to do the same to me. The sound of more foot steps come down the hall my body teaced up at the sound.

"It's alright it's just the guys, your safe noting is going to happen as long as I'm right here" dad said I heard the sound of chibs saying something then I felt dad lead me out the room an into the main room the dog was gone an the only thing lift was a blood stain on the floor. Tig was on me once he saw me by now my mind was not as foggy an I realized something I shot at my dad I could of killed him.

"Dad?" I said out loud he was talking to jax an clay when I called out to him he looked at me an raised an eye brow at me.

"Yea" he said his voice was really raspy more so then it was when he showed up.

"I'm sorry, for almost shooting you" I said dad had a smirk on his face everyone that heard that looked shocked as hell but I felt really bad about it.

"Shit killa how close was she form putting a bullet in you?" Jax asked with a smirk on his face I can't believe he found it funny.

"Really damn close to putting one in my head if I didn't move in time" I looked at dad then at the ground at the thought of that an it would have been my fault I heard the sound of footsteps coming close to me then the feel of someone lifting my head up I was meet with my fathers brown almost black eyes.

"You did good kid I'm proud of you, you stayed alive until I got there" dad said I nodded my head at that chibs came over to patch me up one pain pill an a half a joint to help numb me dad was not happy about that an going as far to to slap tig on the back of the head really I didn't care though I was feeling good I was high didn't feel any pain it was fast work when he was done I started to head to my room they already got the blood off the floor I was happy about that. I laid on my bed an soon feel asleep.

"Please koz" I said In a breathy moan he was working my body on the right ways he looked up at me form his place in between my legs the little light in the room showed my juices on his face showing how wet I was for him he looked at me then smirked before giving my clit one more lick.

"Please what sky" he said while going back to licking me I pulled at his an moaned loud when he bit into my clit it hurt but my god it felt so fucking good.

"Fuck me koz please" I said he gave me one more good lick before crawling up my body. Ones he got to my face he kissed me hard I could taste myself on his mouth watch made me so much more hotter then I already was.

I seat straight up In my bed covered in sweat and breathing hard I looked at the time to see it was 4 am I knew there was no going back to sleep so I got up changed into a sports bra an shorts an headed for the little gym they had grabbing my iPod as I went.


	14. Chapter 14

Walking into the little gym in the clubhouse I walked over to the tread mil once that was on I pushed play on my iPod an waited it started to play Touching on my by 3h!o3 I pushed everything out of my mind as I ran. Song after song passed tell I stopped running an got a sip of water I pulled out my iPod an seen that it was 6 in the moring I walked back over an started to run agin not knowing that someone was in the room as well. I felt the tap on my shoulder I pulled a head bud out an looked to see who was standing there dad was standing there an he looked pissed.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked him while hopping off the tread mil an goin to my water taking a long drink as I looked at dad.

"What are you doing this early in the moring with music blaring we can hear that in the main room." dad said he looked down an seen i wasn't were much cothles at all he looked back up at me with a raised brow.

"i woke up an couldn't go back to to sleep so i came an ran on the tread mil, i knew that if i lift an you woke up an couldn't find me you guys would be pissed so i did that" i said to him while wiping the sweat off my face then taking one more drink of my water.

"go put some clothes on then meet me in the main room an hurry your ass up" dad said while walking out of the room an back to were ever he was. i walked back to my room not caring that i was barly dressed im so glad he didn't say anything about my belly butten being done mom didn't even know about that i found some shorts an a top an put them on i put my shoes back on then headed to the main part of the clubhouse i kissed grandpa on the check before heading to dad but i couldnt find him so i looked outside to see him talking ot kozik seeing him made me thank of my dream all of my dream an how he made my body feel my checks started to heat up. dad seen me an called me over to him i walked as slowly as i could maybe by the time i got there kozik would not be there. my luck just sucked becouse he was still there by the time i got there.

"morning skylar" kozik said to me i looked at him then back at the ground my face heating up so much more then it was before i got there're damn sexy biker making me have hot dreams then looking the way he did now god he was so fucking hot tight jeans an a tight shirt that showed his muscles off all so good.

"uhh morning" i said not looking up i could feel dads eyes on me the whole time i knew i would be hearing about this dad might be a scary badass biker but he cared about me an tried to talk to me even if he didnt know what to say to me at lest he tried. kozik nodded to my dad then walked over to his bike i wonder when he got back last time i seen him he looked like he was leaving.

"come on sky" i heard dad say to me i looked up only to find he was walking to his bike i took off after him stopping in front of him dad handed me my helmet then did his up he nodded to me to get on.

"dad were are we going?" i asked not knowing an i didn't like not knowing it really bothered me.

"got something to show you now get on" dad said i nodded to him then got on his bike i put my arms around dad you could feel the power dad had he was stong i new dad would keep me safe or he would die trying, an that scared me to no end i have a family now an they love me but the part were they would die for me scares me i dont want anyone giving there live for mine. felling the jolt of the bike as it went took me out of my head i started to look around at the things going by looking but not really seeing anything that was there. dad went down a road that was in walking rang of the clubhouse not far at all dad stopped in front of a house he turned it off then told me to get off i did as i was told then handed dad the helmet i looked around it was a nice little one story house with a nice sized front yard.

"dad why are we here?" i asked dad looked at me then smiled he put his arm around my shoulder an hugged me to him.

"well as much as i love staying at the clubhouse sometimes you dont need to be there you need a real home, so while we were gone i had gemma look into a house for me an you an most likely tig when he wants to crash" dad said i looked back at the house then at dad the fact that dad thought of that really touched me i thought i would be stuck at the clubhouse tell I was old enough to get my own house.

"Your amazing dad thank you" I said giving him a side hug. We walked up the steps dad unlocked the door an we walked in dad seat the keys on the little table it's the first thing you saw when you walked into the house the walls were a sandy color walking more into the house to my lift was a hallway I started down the hallway tell I got to a door I opened the door to be meet with a bad paint job an a ugly color I walked into the room it was a median sized room there were two more doors in the room I walked over to one to find it was a closet. So the other must of been the bathroom. I walked over to the door an opened it finding out that I was right the bathroom was not big but it wasn't small either to there was a shower bath to one side then the other was the tolit an sink. I walked out of that room walking to the end of the hall to find this room was a lot bigger then the other one the paint was the same though who ever picked it was color blind. The room was the same as the other only bigger I lift the hallway finding my way into the kitchen it was just a normal one I by based it an went to the living room were dad was standing tig was standing there as well they were talking in low whispers most likely club stuff that I didn't need to know about. I made myself known both of them looked over to me.

"What do you thank?" dad asked I looked at him then nodded my head I really liked the house it could use some new paint an some other things but that wasn't hard to do.

"I love it dad could use some new paint an some other things but it's great I love it will feel like home in no time" I said dad nodded his head to me with a smile on his face I did a double take I gave dad a shocked look.

"What sky?" Dad asked I shock my head it was wired to see him smile the only thing he ever done was smirk.

"noting dad just wried seeing you smile mostly you smirk" dad shook his head at me i heard someone chuckle i looked behind me to see jax standing there.

"hey jax" i said he walked over an hugged me i patted his back not really sure what i should do I'm not used to someone out of the blue hugging me mom used to but now that she is gone i thought that was gone he pulled back an looked down at me he was so much tallter then me.

"Sorry" he said I looked up at me

"no its fine i just didn't thank you was going to hug me out of the blue mom used to do that but i thought that after she was gone that would stop" i said in one breath I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder i looked up to see tig standing there he had a look on his face I didn't know that look though.

"Uh so are you ready?" jax asked i looked at him not sure what I was to say to that ready for what? Dad come to my side he nodded his head.

"sky jax is taking you to the store in his truck, get food another things maybe some paint I don't really care" dad said to me i looked at dad then at jax, jax has never gave me any reason not to trust him but with everything that has been happing i would feel so much better with someone there with me just to be safe.

"uh noting agent you jax but dad why cant you take me?" I asked dad I looked at jax to make sure I didn't hurt his feeling then at dad they all had a smirk on there faces god what was it with them smirking.

"I got some club shit to deal with don't worry I'm not leaving my only kid with jax who knows what would happen tig is going with you" I started to laugh on that jax me an grandpa all going shopping oh how much fun I could have with all this.

"I feel sorry for both of you guys when do we leave?" I asked dad handing me some cash I looked down an it was a big pile I looked up shocked as hell no one has ever handed me this much cash in my life.

"we leave just as soon as your ready I got the truck waiting outside" jax said he then headed outside I looked at dad tig walked out as we'll. I looked at dad.

"dad this is a lot of cash don't you need any of this?" I said to dad he shook his head at me

"no I don't get whatever you need or want I can get more with all the work I'm going to be doing" dad handed me a prepay an a gun not a big one but a small one.

"the only time you use either of these is for emargey only unless you are texting or calling me or one of the guys everyones number is in it your still grounded so no one else that gun is loaded an jax will take care of you so will tig but I want you to start caring at all times no matter what" dad said to me I nodded I put the gun in my bag along with the phone an cash I hugged dad an then walked out the house to see jax standing in front of a truck he opened the door for me I got in a put my seatbelt on. We started down the road I looked behind us to see tig on his bike behind us oh this was going to be so much fun.

"so how are you, with everthing going on" jax said I looked over at him not sure how to answer.

"for the most part its not as bad as I thougth it would be when I fisrt got here all of you scared the hell out of me the only one who didn't was gemma dad an tig there for a while scared me I didn't thank he would even take me in. now I don't know what my life would be like without those two or gemma she reminds me so much of my mother" I said not even thanking about half of what I said before I said but it felt really nice to get it off my chest.

"happy isn't the type to turn his back on family neither is tig those two are the most loyal guys iv meet happy didn't know how to handle you he never even thougth of having kids so for you to show up out of the blue worked him over really good. Its nice to see the killers softer side." Jax said I looked over at him an smiled jax wasn't so bad for a pretty boy that is.

"hey how are you with other things that have happened?" he asked I didn't say anything right away not sure what to say I haven't even had time to go through all of my feeling I wasn't the type to deal with them would push them down an move on to the next bad shit that was going ot happen.

"jax to be truthful I don't even know I haven't even had time to go through with my feeling an I'm not really the type to deal with them in the first place I have always seen that feeling was a weakens, I don't feel bad for what I did shooting that guy he had it coming he was one of the ones that were there the day mom was killed, an if I didn't kill him I would have been the one dead" I said to him he nodded his head at me taking a turn down a road.

"your right just know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you were family not by blood but happy is my bother an I would do anything for him it's the same for you as well family stick tighter no matter what" I smiled at jax I was glad I did come here I had something I never thougth I would really ever have a family.

"thank you jax that means a lot to me I never thought I would have a family other then my mom dealing with max all the time makes one scared to get close to anyone" he nodded his head we pulled into a parking lot he parked the truck tig parking beside us I got out an waited for the others. We headed into the store I grabbed a cart an started to shop.

"grandpa do you thank you can find me some boxes I will have to pack up my room at the clubhouse an I don't have any boxes" he nodded his head an went off to do that I went to the paint to find some good colors. I stood there looking for a color for dad's room I already got the other paint I just needed his then I would be done then I could go get other things. I finally gave up an told jax to go get other things we needed for the house like plates an things like that by the time I was done his truck was loaded down with things. We couldn't move In until the house was reprinted jax took me back to the house to unload it dad's bike was in the driveway I got out the truck an started to unload it there was the sound of squalling tires then the sound of gun shots going off. I was taken to the ground by jax he didn't get off tell the shooting was over dad came running out of the house towards me. Jax made sure I was alright then took off after the shooter along with tig.

"Skylar are you alright?" Dad said in a panic I nodded my head not being able to get words out of my mouth. Dad took me back into the house I felt something warm an wet go done my face I put my hand on it to find it was blood glass from the broken window must of cut me. dad came back with a wet rag to clean the blood off me.

-later on-

Dad took me back to the clubhouse were I would be safe with all the guys there. It was getting close to seven at night my show would be coming on soon only the cable didn't work in my room. The guys were In church so I went to the leaving room to the tv there I put it on the CW for supernatural I was so into my show I didn't even know dad was seating beside me.

-happys pov-

I seat in my seat at the table Quinn was here as well my mind started to go over what happened today tell I was brought out of my head by clay.

"Hap you still with us?" I looked up an nodded my head I was so fucking pissed I would find who ever shot up the house an I would kill them nice an slow.

"Any idea on who shot up your place?" He asked I really didn't know it could of been one of max's guys.

"I have no clue prez but they will be very dead when I'm done with them" I said through gritted teeth.

"Once we find out who done this you will know juice found out that the plate off the car turns out it was stolen, were at a dead end here unless babygirl can tell us something to help us get to max" clay said I nodded my head I would talk to her about that as well so much has been going on an yet she is still so strong she is so much like Bree.

"I'll talk to her see what she knows prez I won't her on lockdown the house can wait" he nodded his head max has to die like a lot for all the shit he has done to my family.

"You got It bother, how is she handling everything?" Clay asked I looked at him I'm not sure with shit with the club an then with her I haven't had time to talk to her.

"She seems ok for the most part scared but ok we talked a little while we were headed to the store" jax said I looked at him then everyone else theses were my bothers my family.

"Alright we will keep her on lockdown an an eye on her noting is going to happen someone will be here at all times no if and or buts that little girl is part of this family we take care of our own" clay said then dismissed us I got up an headed for the door walking out I found skylar watching some show on the tv I walked over an seat down beside her she looked at me then laid her head down on my lap. Her whole body relaxed an she had fallen asleep. I looked up form my daughter to see a crow eater trying to talk to me she was being very loud I put my hand on sky's head. She started to relax I looked up at the crow eater wanting to shot her in the head.

"You wake her up an I swear they will never find your body " I said to the dum bitch she looked hurt then headed to somewhere else I laid my head back an closed my eyes my hand still on skys head my fingers running her her hair tell I to feel asleep.

-  
><strong>Wow this is a long chapter what do you guys thank so far? I don't want to make happy to occ but he might have more sides to him so who knows he might have a soft side. Plz give me feedback on this this chapter thanks <strong>

**if you guys want anther chapter you gotta comment an tell me what you thank **


	15. Chapter 15

**ok guys here is chapter** **15 its really starting to come along now how do you guys feel about anther book? i was thanking of putting more then one up for this story let me know what you guys thank. alright so if you guys wont more chapter I need feedback on what you would like to see happen plus I love hearing form you guys it makes my dad so much better **

I woke up with my head on someone's chest an a blanket over me. I remember watching supernatural an then laying my head on dad's lap. I looked up to find my dad sound asleep his arms holding me like someone was going to take me away I looked at the clock on the wall it saying it was 6 in the morning I laid my head back down an closed my eyes maybe I could get more sleep I was so tried. I felt dad move his hand right as I was dozing back off. Hair was moved out of my face the sound of dad's heart thumping was like a lullaby. I don't know how much longer I sleep but the sound of a loud bang had me jumping out Of my skin I pulled into a hard chest I looked up to see I was still laying on dad he must is went back to sleep as we'll.

"Morning dad" I said seating up I grabbed the blanket it was cold in the clubhouse.

"Morning sweetheart"hap said smiling at his beautiful daughter,"did you sleep well?"he asked me. Happy hugs me as I rested my head on his shoulder loving the safety and embrace of my father.

"Yep I sure did you're a great pillow dad nice a warm two" I said cuddling into his side dad started to run his fingers into my hair making me sleepy mom used to do this. The clubhouse door opened an in walked jax an clay they took one look at me an dad with a big smirk on there face. There was anther bang making me jump.

"What the hell is that?" Dad asked I moved over so he could stand up I stood up after he did an stretched my back popping when I did.

"That would be bobby trying to bring life back to his fat boy, I don't know why he don't just give up on it an get a new one" jax said I had no clue what they were talking about the club doors opened up an in walked a tall guy covered in tattoos I didn't knows an to be honet he kinda sacred me so I got closer to dad I seen the cut but that didn't mean much to me on safety anyway. The guy came over to use the hole time I keep getting closer to dad an jax they both seen me getting closer to them dad looking at the door seeing the guy. He put an arm around me making me feel so much better.

"Morning hap" the guy said I looked at jax he had a smile on his face I smiled back at him I really liked jax he was nice an I new he would keep me safe. Dad was talking to the guy (I didn't know his name).

"Sky I want you to meet Quinn when is the leader of the nomads" dad said I looked at dad then at Quinn he was tall I mean really tall with long hair an covered in tattoos he must be OK to be around if dad is friends with him. an wants me to meet him.

"hello" i said he smiled at me grandpa came into the room looking pissed off.

"will someone came out an help me" i looked at tig an then at dad he started to walk out the door i followed behind him Quinn behind me there was a big bus in the front an two guys standing beside it i new those wried hair colors anywhere an i new that all guy beside him like i new my best friend lexie.

"jayy? Dehive? what the hell are you guys doing here?" i said hearing there names they looked at me both of there faces lighting up at seeing me i ran over to them being pulled into the middle of them it was great to see them i missed them so much.

"we are doing a show in lode what the hell are you doing here you like jumped off the world. i haven't heard shit form you" jayy said to me i looked down at this after everything i forgot to tell him all the shit that has been going on.

"allot has been going on i just haven't had the time is something Wong with the bus?" i asked they both nodded there heads dad came up behind me i could tell it was him by the way the guys looked behind my back dad tended to have that effect over people.

" why don't you guys come with me an ill tell you everything that has been going on" i said jayy nodded his head then kissed the side of my head i felt the eyes on me i just didn't know who's they were.

"were you going sky?" dad said behind me i looked at him he looked pissed they all did i guess they didn't like me being in the arms of a guy they didn't know.

"going inside its hot as hell out here, me an the boys have a lot of catching up on" i said i walked passed dad an into the club house dad an the others had work to do outside in the heat giving me the clubhouse to myself.

"OK spill who the hell was that" jayy said seating close to me i looked at him he had a look that said everhting that was going in his mind.

"that was my dad an hes not into guys sorry jayy" i said a little creeped out at this.

"ok sky why are you here an not with your mother" dehive asked me to my other side i looked at him then at the floor as meany times as I've told this it is still hard to say out loud.

"she was killed dad took me in along with the club my life as been a rollercouster ever seen it happened I've been shot an shot at i don't really want to get into it" they both nodded i got up an headed behind the bar to get me a coke i headed them what they asked for.

"soz I'm bored I'm on lock down" i said they both had a raised brow jayy walking over to the radio an tuned it on then started to dance i walked out of the bar only to be pulled by jayy we started to belly dance all my dance moves he tought me how to do them. i was having so much fun i looked to see who was clearing there throat to see kozik i looked at how this might look bad jayys hands on my hips as we danced to the music i don't even know how we went form bellying dancing to this dance that we were doing now i d care i was having a great time an i was not going to let me get to him. he stormed passed us an down the hall the door opened again an in walked tig an dad an the others we were still dancing i was having a blast the song changed to one of there songs i found this very funny seeing as they were both dancing now an singing along. the music was turned off an i looked to see dad standing beside the radio

"sky were the hell did kozik go" dad said through greeted teeth i looked at him then i pointed down the hall i had a feeling that something bad was going to happen i heard the sound of someone heating the wall hard. i ran down the hall passed everyone to see dad at kozik fight fighting well more like boxing i had to move out of the way fast before i got hurt. i lift them to duke it out i didn't care anymore i found jax an stood beside them.

"Jax what the hell is going on? why is dad beating the shit out of kozik?" i asked this was going to be bad i just new by the way they were all pissed both jayy an dehvie were standing in the back of the room away form everyone.

"kozik was running his mouth about you happy over heard an shit got heated as he was walking away he said something else an it set hap off" i nodded my head an went back to the guys that were fighting in the dorms i made it just in time to see dad give a good right then lift hock to koziks face he was down on the floor i stood infornt of kozik i was tired of the fighting dad seeing me stopped.

"what the hell guys?" dad didn't say anything at all just looked pissed "someone better start talking or someones ass is getting got you both fucked up my room" i said not only were they fighting but in my room i looked to the wall to see my photo of my mom on the floor the frame broken glass everyone this hurt me more then anything was seeing the glass wolf mom got me the same day she was killed laying on the floor broken in half. i walked over to it an bent down an picked up a piece of it.

"kozik running his fucking mouth so i shut him up, i came back here to find him in your room" dad said his voice even more raspy when he was pissed off the look on his face said everything he wanted to kill kozik i wanted to cry i was hurt not only was kozik saying things to me but they both Bork my things an fought in my room.

"what did you see kozik?" i said no demanded he tell me my temper was pushing my hurt out an i started to feel rage he better fucking tell me or i just might shoot him for being in my room an braking my things.

"i said you were a slut an i hoped you were happy with the dick you were all over, an that your mother would be happy to get away form you an that happy would get tried of saving you an leave you to or you would end up getting him killed" i was to shocked to do anything until he got of the ground i seen red an went after him was pissed me off even more was that he trund his back on me by the time i got to him he was in the main room.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WHO THE HELL DO YOU THANK YOU ARE SAYING THAT SHIT TO ME YOU BASTARD" i said then punched him in the face i put as much force i could into it "IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN ILL FUCKING PUT A BULLET IN YOUR GODDAMN HEAD" i said kicking him in his stomach he went down to the floor. i got on top of him an keep beating away on his face i was not in my right ming my IED was in control of me i felt arms go around my waist i fought them off giving kozik one more good kick to head. he looked up at me as i was being pulled away i was dragged to a room i looked to see dad standing in fornt of the door i wanted him to move so i could go back out an beat the shit out of him.

"sky you need to claim down" dad he slowly walked over to me put i wouldn't have any of it i backed away form him i didn't wont to hurt him an i didn't want him touching me what kozik said was most likely true i would end up getting dad killed it would be on me just like my mothers death is on me.

"don't touch me i don't want you to get hurt two" i said as tears came out of my eyes to hell with trying to keep them in i couldn't be Strong anymore i hurt two much everything that has been gong on i couldn't deal with it anymore.

"sky its ok come here" dad said there was a knock on the door dad walked back words uncloaked the door an seen it was tig dad let him. he came over an pulled me into a hug i tried to push me off he looked at me hurt that i would do that.

"you two should stay as far away form me if you don't wont to end up dead to" i said going to take a seat on the bed i didn't even know what room i was in an i really didn't care at this point. dad came over an got on his knees in front of me he held my chin so i was looking at him in the eyes.

"you listen to me an you listen good little girl I'm not going anywhere not if i have anything to say about it, kozik was wrong for what he said you are not the reason your mother was killed it was max long who did this not you, your mother loved you or she would of let you get hit with the bullet instead of trying to save you non of this is your fault" dad said more tears coming out of my eyes tig came an seat beside me i throw my arms around my dads neck he put his arms around my waist an held me to him i cried an cried tell i couldn't cry anymore by now my eyes hurt an was sore form all the crying an my chest hurt along with my hands.

"i love you daddy" i said into his neck dad patted my head then said something that made me feel so loved its the one thing iv always wanted to hear.

"i love you two skylar no matter what happens your my kid an i will keep you safe or die trying I'm not going to let max get his hands on you" dad said i pulled my face out of dads neck i looked at him in the eyes i didn't want anyone to die for me i don't wont to end up alone.

"dad i don't wont anyone to die for me as touching as it is i mush rather have you guys alive i don't wont to end up alone" i said i felt an arm go around my neck i looked to see tig pulling me into him i didn't fight this time i laid my head on his shoulder.

"doll face your stuck with us no matter what, max will pay for what he did your friend jack already is taken care of so you don't have to worry about him coming after you" i looked at tig then at dad he nodded his head that felt like a great wait was lifted off my shoulders knowing that he was gone.

"dad i want to go stay with Marcus a few days i don't want to be any were close to kozik an he is still both your bothers i just need some time to thank about a few things" i said i could tell dad didn't like it but nodded his head he new i would be safe with Marcus.

"i don't want you to be out of this clubhouse but if your not hear then we can clean up your room, call him have him come to the clubhouse i will talk to clay" dad said he handed me my phone off the TV stand i guess this was dads room. he walked out tig still seating beside me on the bed i looked into the phone until i found Marcus number i sent the text

**"hey can you come get me form the clubhouse"** i waited i laid my head on tigs shoulder my phone going off letting me know someone was texting me.

"**yes whats going on baby girl?" **i read it over i heard the sound of foot steps then Tara come into the room with a bag on her shoulder.

"i need to take a look at your hands you did a number on kozik" she said bending down i looked over to see a proud grin on tigs face dad came into the room with one as well. i replied to his text after dad nodded his head giving me the ok.

"**ill tell you when you get here plz just come an get me ill explain everything clay said it was fine for you to be here"** i texted him Tara waited tell i was done she whipped off the blood then cleaned up my busted hand it hurt but i was used to pain.

**"ill be there soon baby girl how long are you staying with me" **i looked at the text not sure how long i would be staying i really didn't know.

"dad how long can i stay?" i asked dad he raised an eye brow at me i guess he didn't thank i would ask him that

"how long do you wont to stay" dad said i guess it was up to me

"i don't know a week maybe two" i said he nodded his head then walked out the room i guess to go talk to one of the guys i really didn't know.

"**a week two at the most i don't wont to be a brund" **i said to him i got up an walked to my room it was trashed things broken on the floor i grabbed my gun off the table an put it in my waist band behind my back my shirt was lose enough to not show it i grabbed my bag out of my closet an started to bag my bag up i grabbed everything i would need.

"**now you know your not a brunded you can stay as long as you like sky I'm around the block ill see you in a few" **i didn't respond i just keep packing i looked down to see a photo of me an mom well of me when i was little i put the photo down then grabbed my phone cord i guess dad was giving me back my phone seeing as i am leaving. there was a knock on my door i looked up to see Marcus standing there i ran up to him a warped my arms around his neck i didn't cry though there was no more tears lft to cry.

"you ready to go baby girl" he said while hugging me back i nodded my head an grabbed my bag i put it on i new he brought his bike i walked out behind him kozik no were in sight dad was at the bar he had a shot glass in his hand i walked over to him an tig i gave both them a hug then walked out the door to Marcus's bike he got on then i did as well putting my arms around him we took off into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright guys here is chapter 16 I wanted this up before the last ep of SOA but that didn't work out how I wanted it. Who all watched the ep? I did an oh my god I'm heart broken I thought something like this would happen but to watch it an thank It is just wow. Anyway I need feed on this to know how it is going plus it makes my day to hear form you guys. I will try to update before chirstmess**

This was not edited

It only took us an hour to get to Lodi the father I got away the better I started to feel but there was another feeling as well I felt so hurt an betrayed. Why did kozik say all those things to me? Why would he want to hurt me like that? I haven't done anything to him, the look dad an tig gave kozik scared me to no end they looked like they wanted to kill him an I'm sure they did. Well I know that tig did. Dad an tig keep saying that they won't leave me but I still get this feeling like something bad is going to happen it's hard to say how it feels. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bike coming to a stop the whole time I was in my own mind I'm not sure if Marcus knows anything about what happened I haven't had a chance to tell him anything but that don't mean that dad or clay didn't. We got off the bike an headed inside the house it was a three bedroom two bath cute little house this is where I used to stay with Lexie in the summer sometimes when she went to see her dad, mom would let me go as long a I never got on the bike. Marcus unlocked the door an buster came running down the hall way he was a 1 year old brown blue noise pitbull Marcus found him on the side of the road his mother was killed so Marcus took him in. I petted him on the head an headed inside the house Marcus was right behind me.

"Baby girl why don't you go an put your bag away an meet me in the living room we need to talk" Marcus said I looked at him an nodded then headed to the last door to the lift buster right behind me I opened the door an walked inside I put my bag on the bed an then walked back out I found Marcus in the living room. I walked over to him an seat beside him.

"What do we need to talk about?" My voice sounded raspy form all the crying an my throat hurt like a bitch. I thank I know what he wants to talk about but I want to be sure first.

"What happened tonight I get there and a son is bleeding an happy has a grin on his face that even sacred me. When I asked what happens they said you beat the shit out of the blond guy that kissed you" he said I looked over at him my mind going back to all the things kozik said to me an how I felt. Why does this keep happing to me? Why can't I. Have some type of happiness now don't get me wrong I am happy with my dad and the others but I want something more I want love.

"Well dad beat the shit out of him first then after kozik told me what he said I lost it, I didn't want to stay there when I know he was there he hurt me in one of the worst ways and I can't get over that maybe I can one day but right now it is to mush" I said feeling the tears burn my eyes I was surpassed that I still had tears to shed really buster came over an laid his head on my lap.

"baby girl what did he say?" Marcus asked I looked up at him I really didn't want to say it I don't think I could even if I wanted to I shook my head at him not being able to say it.

"Please don't make me say" I asked in a whisper that was all I could really do he pulled me into his side I wrapped my arms around his waist an berried my face into his chest. We didn't talk after that he just held me It wasn't the same as when dad or tig did it but it still felt nice.

"maybe you should give it some time then find out why he said what he said I know it will be hard on you but you're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't know" he said to me I looked up at him he lend down an kissed my forehead I nodded my head I just needed some time to thank. After that I went to my room an unpacked my bag an put things away. Buster was laying on my bed I grabbed my phone an texted dad I told him once I got here that I would text him I might be a little late but at least I'm doing it. I looked down at my phone an seen I had three missed calls form kozik an four texts form him. I didn't bother with those I said I was going to text dad and that is what I am going to do.

"**hey dad**" I sent the text an then I might as well text tig I might even text jax he did looked worried about me as well. I waited an while I did that I read the texts form kozik.

**'sky please let me explain what happened I never should of said what I did I lost control over my own mind please talk to me I need to make this right**' I looked at it over an over again dad didn't text me yet so I gave it some thought maybe there was some damn good reason why he said what he did I don't think there is but who knows.

**"Give me one good reason why I should let you explain after what you said to me hurmen**" I sent the text it didn't take long form him to reply.

"**because I care about you a lot look can we meet this would be easier face to face an if you don't like what I have to say then you can shoot me ill even give you the gun, just please**" i read this over and over again I wanted to know what the hell happened but did I really want to see him now of all times I mean I was still really hurt an I don't know how I would react really dad had to pull me off of him or at least I thank it was dad Quinn was there as well so it might have been him an I was passed off to dad.

"**Fine meet me at burger king at 12 don't be late**" I sent the text then my phone went off it was a text form dad now he texts me back god he can be so slow at times.

"**hey sky**" I read the text and had to smile at that only two words I guess he texts like he talks not Meany words at all I found that I was feeling a lot more happy right now. I was texting dad back when Marcus comes into my room telling me that dinner was ready now thanking about food I was really hungry.

**"just letting you know that I was safe an at the house, dad are you ok I know you an kozik went at it and I just want to make sure that you didn't get hurt**" I sent the text my phone keep going off I looked to see a text form kozik an tig then one form jax's god they can really get to you if you don't text them back.

"**Yes grandpa I'm fine no you can't kill kozik if anyone is doing that it is me tell jax I will text him latter ok I'm fixing to eat**" dad never texted me back an no one else did so I went to go eat food was seat on the table I'm not sure what it was but I didn't mind I was hunger so I was going to eat I looked up half throw eating.

"Marcus is that truck of yours still here?" I asked him he looked up from his plate.

"Yes it is why?" he asked I took a bite of the food then got a drink I looked back up at him not sure how I should go about tell him this sure he said that I should find out what really happened for kozik to say that but I don't think he meant it his soon.

"Well I'm doing like you said I'm going to find out what really happened I'm meeting him at 12 tomorrow at burger king to talk he even said that if I don't like what he has to say I can shoot him" I said with a smirk on my face I don't think I could really ever shoot kozik I thank also what hurt me the most is that I have feeling for kozik jayy pointed that out to me when I told them about him.

"you sure about this baby girl so many things could go wrong" he said I nodded my head at him I was sure more than I ever had been in my whole life I wanted to know why he said that to me but I also wanted to know how he felt about me as well.

"Yea I'm sure Marcus this needs to be done an it can't really wait tell I go back to the clubhouse with dad an tig, tig hates kozik for some reason I'm not sure why." I said standing up an walking to the sink to put my plate in it. It was late an I was super tired so I told him good night.

"Here sky" he said handing me the keys to the truck I looked at him then at the keys agin it felt kind of wired.

"Thank you, good night Marcus" I said heading to my room buster was once agin laying on my bed the crazy dog. I set my alarm an laid down it didn't take long for me to get to sleep.

-the next day-

I woke up to the smell of food an my alarm going off I looked at my phone to see a test form my dad.

"**I will be busy all day today if you need me just text me or call tig, I love you sweetheart**" I read that text over an over agin that is twice now that he has said he loved me an once that he has called me sweetheart I felt so happy reading that it made my day so much better. I got out of bed an changed into something for the day. I walked into the kitchen to see Marcus an a few other guys they looked like they were busy so I started to back out the room only to run into the wall. Marcus looked at behind him to see me standing there.

"I'm sorry" I said Marcus said standing up an walking over to me he pulled me into a side hug.

"Don't worry about it baby girl you fixing to leave?" He asked I nodded my head hugging him back today was going to be a long day.

"Yea it is almost time to meet kozik I'll be home latter" I said he nodded his head at me with a smile on his face.

"I have to go pick up Lexie form the air port latter so I might not be here when you get back" he said my head shot up at the sound of my best friends name I was so happy this day just keeps getting better an better.

"How come no one said she was coming into town" I asked him I then looked at the Time I would have to make this fast if I wanted to there on time.

"Go we will talk latter If you need me you call alright" he said I nodded an kissed his check then headed outside to the old ford truck it started right up an I was out of the drive way an down the road.


	17. Chapter 17

I got to bugger king just before 12 kozik was already there seating on his bike I pulled up beside him I got out the truck an we headed inside to get some food once we seat down he started to talk

"I'm really sorry sky about what I said an how I acted I was just pissed an I took it out on you" he said I looked down at the table I looked up at him for the first time since we got here. He was all beat to hell busted lip two black eyes some cuts here an there. I looked over to the door an my heart stopped I felt my body want to panic I put my head down an wrote on a napkin.

"Max is here I'm going to the bathroom to call my dad an tell him come with me just in case I need you" I handed it to him I got up with my head still down an walked to the bathroom I went into the girls bathroom an locked the door I pulled out my phone an called dad.

"Hello?" Dad said into the phone i wanted to puke I want to crawl up in a ball an not move But most of all I wanted my dad an tig.

"Dad I need you to get to bugger king right now an bring ever one" I said close to tears some of them slipped out of my eyes I was so sacred there was a knock on the door I stopped breathing tell I heard kozik's voice I let him in an then locked it up agin.

"Why what's wrong?" Dad said to me kozik walked over to me and Pulled me into a hug I latched onto him with the phone still at my ear.

"Daddy max is here at bugger king" I heard the intake of breath an then the sound of bikes starting up.

"Call Marcus he is close to you I'll be there in 10 mins" 'were the fuck is kozik' I heard dad yell I looked up at kozik.

"Dad he is with me we were talking I wanted answers on why he said all those things to me an him are locked in the bathroom" I said into the phone dad told me to hand him the phone I walked over to the sink an put cold water on my face I was so sacred. Kozik handed my phone back to me. I called Marcus like dad said to me he picked up on the first ring.

"Yes baby girl" he said into the phone I heard the sound of footsteps then max's voice I stopped breathing an went more into the wall by now I was behind kozik on the floor.

"He's here Marcus, max is here an dad is 10 mins away kozik is here but max has more fire power an more man power on him" i said into as quit as i could i didn't want max to hear me but i need Marcus to hear me.

"I'm around the block be there in a min hang in there baby girl" he said then the phone cut off i could hear the sound of the bikes i new i would be safe now at lest i hope anyway i was scared out of my mind. it didn't take long for the shooting to start an then the sound of scarming form people.

"stay here lock the door I'm going to go help" kozik said i grabbed my gun out of my paints an cocked it he unlocked the door an stepped out his gun drown as well i heard more gun shots then more footsteps coming to the bathroom. i could hear more bikes i knew in my heart it was the sons i was safe now or so i though i wasn't going to get my hopes up just yet. the door started to open i cant believe i forgot to lock it agin damn it i raised my gun up getting ready to shoot if need be. dad opened the door i dropped my gun an ran to him he put his arms around my waist i couldn't hold in the tears anymore so i let them out knowing i was safe with dad an the others here.

"are you hurt?" dad asked in a raspy voice i looked up at dad the others coming to stand all around us. i was in the middle with dad holding me close.

"no dad I'm not hurt just scared out of my mind" i said tig started to walk over to me the sound of gun fire then glass braking was the last thing I heard before I was brought to the ground I felt something warm an wet go around me I opened my eyes to see dad on top of me bleeding he's eyes was closed I could feel he was breathing he was pulled off me jax was trying to stop the bleeding I got off the ground I felt sick like I was going to puke I ran inside the bathroom an puked I felt someone move my hair I jumped an turned around to see tig. The sound of the ambulance getting here made me even more sick.

"Baby were you hurt at all" tig asked me putting his hands on my face making me look at him I shook my head no I felt numb I just wanted to get back to my dad this was my fault he might be dead an it was my fault. I tried to leave the room but tig wouldn't let me he said I had to stay in here. It didn't take an EMT to come an look me over they wanted me to go to the hospital just in case something was wrong after I stopped feeling numb. I rode with tig we were going super fast but I didn't really care me an tig were in the middle everyone else riding around us so just in case the shooter wouldn't hurt me if they come back.

Ones we got to the ER I was taken right back to get tests done an other things that I don't even reamber what they said my mind keep playing dad bleeding out on top of me an him not waking up.

"Baby girl" I looked up to see Marcus standing in the door way he walked over to the bed an sat down I looked up at the sound of someone coming in Lexie was standing there she ran over to to pulling me into her arms I was sobbing by this point I couldn't be strong when I felt dead on the inside.

"Shh,it will be ok your dad will be fine he is strong" lex said trying to get me to claim down tig came into the room asking them to leave so he can talk to me. I looked up at tig who had been crying I new then an there somting was wrong.

"Baby girl he is alive, but he was shot twice they have to go in an remove the bullets" tig said I was pulled into a tight hug after he said that I started to feel less numb I wish I would of just stayed numb it would of hurt a lot less then what I feel now.

"This is all my fault I never should of called him, I should of taken care of it myself" I said crying harder my dad could die an it would be on me kozik was right I would end up getting dad killed or hurt.

"No baby Shh, this is not your fault this was max's doing an he will pay I give you my word" tig said there was a knock on the door Tera came into the room.

"Tig you might want to go get the others, happy is out of surgery" tig nodded his head an walked out I looked at Tera but she wouldn't look at me. Tig came into the room with the others.

"Happy made it throw just fine the bullets was removed we repaired everything, the only thing is he is in a coma I'm not sure what caused this" I my world started to spin at this. Coma? I can't lose him two no I won't lose him he will wake up he just needs to rest.

"I can take you to see him now but two at a time, is anyone going to be staying here with him I need to put that in the books". I nodded my head at her I would stay with him tell he woke up I wouldn't leave his side.

"Yes I will stay with him" I said in a whisper so low I wasn't sure that anyone heard me I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see clay standing there he gave me a small smile I guess it was his way of saying he was sorry. Dad was in ICU Tera let me an tig go first I felt a lump get caught in my throat at seeing dad laying there. He looked so bad with all those things coming out is him he had a breathing tube an some other things. I walked over to dad's bed an grabbed his hand.

"He will be ok sky we need to get you to the clubhouse an get cleaned up an get you some things" tig said I nodded my head I kissed dad's hands an left the room. A few of the guys went with us just in case. It didn't take us long to get to the clubhouse I walked inside an to my room to see it all cleaned up dad must of did this after I lift. I took my shirt off an then my paints I walked over to the shower getting it nice an hot I stepped inside an cried I broke down in the shower I tried to hold it in but I couldn't anymore max would pay for this he took my mother form me but he would not take anyone else. After a good hour in the shower I got out drying off I walked back into the the room I throw on some clothes I grabbed a bag out form under my bed an started throwing things in it.

Gemma drove me back to the hospital were the others were when I got to dad's room he was still not awake I put the stuff away an seat beside dad an waited.

-time skip 1month latter-

I was laying on the couch type bed thing when I heard something coming form dad's bed. I got up an walked over to him he's eyes was open an he was looking right at me they took the breath tube out along time ago dad's wounds were held up as well dad smiled at me.

"S-sky" dad got out with his super raspy voice form not being used in a month I snapped out of my own mind an then rushed to get him some water after helping him seat up. I would get the doctor in a little bit. After I put the water on the table I crawled in the bed beside dad an laid my head on his chest he wrapped his arms around me.

" you sacred the hell out of me dad please don't ever do that to me agin" I said tears coming to my eyes I would hold them back though I wouldn't cry anymore not over this anyway dad was awake I couldn't ask for anything more.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is not edited **

It's been one few month since dad was let out of the hospital it was now winter an so very cold Chirstmes was a few weeks away Gemma was getting the clubhouse done up for it there was going to be a singing thing an Gemma talked me into singing for it. things were quit well they were for me the club has been dealing with a lot of stuff. Dad only tells me what I need to know to keep me safe clay an jax are fighting a lot. Me an dad live in our house now I fixed it up When he was In the hospital the times when I was forced to leave. I was watching able for jax while he did things for the club Tera was at work an Gemma was busy with what ever Gemma dose. He wouldn't stop crying no matter how much I tried dad walked into the room seeing me with a crying able he walked over to me.

"Hey sweetheart" dad said I was rocking Abel trying to get him to clam down. jax came into the room right at that time I was so happy I couldn't take much more of scramming an crying. Jax took able an he stopped crying right away.

"Hey dad,are we still going to get a tree latter?" I talked dad into getting a tree I don't know why I did that we were going to spend Christmas with grandma.

"Yes I don't see the point though sky we are going to be spending it with ma" I looked at dad he keep bring that up.

"Fine we don't have to get a tree but I do need to go shopping lex is coming by an we are taking my car...my trunk is so big you can hide a dead body in there" I said laughing at my own joke dad raised his eye brow at that I shook my head telling him not to ask.

"Do I need to know how you know that Skylar Marie" dad said I stopped laughing.

"Ummm no daddy you have noting to worry about I'm an angel" I said looking up at him giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could they seem to work on tig an everyone else why not try it on dad to.

"Haha if you're a angel then I'm not a killer, baby girl I help bring you in this world your more like me then you thank" he said I looked at him what did he mean by that? How am I more like him then I thank? I guess we kinda are the same with some things like my skin tone I am just a few shads lighter then him he has brown almost black eyes I have my mothers eyes a clear blue. Me an dad think alike a lot of times but that is really all I can thank of.

"Dad what do you mean?" I asked dad walked over to the couch I walked over and sat beside him. I liked how things were for me an dad we could laugh an joke with each other an he would laugh an play it unnerved the guys there for a little bit but now that they see that having me around dad is so much more happy an grandpa is well grandpa.

"Your anger for one you have a bad temper just like me along with your IED the only thing is you let yours take over I learned how to control mine into other things that help the club, you look just like me, an a lot of times we think alike" dad said I looked at him crazy I didn't even know you could learn to control IED.

"Can you teach me dad to control it?" He nodded his head just then the clubhouse door opened up Lexie came in she put even the porn stars to shame with the way she looked. Long Sandy blond hair small waist big boobs that were real baby blue eyes.

"Hey hooker you ready to go?" Dad made an sound at the nickname he still didn't like it but let me have my fun I hugged dad an got up.

"You know it Ho just got to grab my bag" I said walking to my room when I walked back in she was making lovy dovy eyes at juice those two looked so cute I walked back into the main room an over to lex grabbing her by the arm an pulling her out before we could leave dad stopped us.

"I don't want you guys out there alone so a patched member is going to be with you while you are out" I didn't like this at all but I didn't say anything the only time someone went with us is when something was happening in the club tig walked over to us.

"Alright dad who is going with us" I asked he had a smirk on his face I looked at him with a brow raised I hate it when he done that is drove me up the wall.

"Quinn is" just then said biker walked over to me an dad I new he would keep us safe. There was a sound of a phone ringing Lexie looked at her phone then swore she walked away form us. She came back with a sad look on her face I new something was worng.

"I have to go back to Florida something happened to my mom no will tell me anything imma head out now I'm sorry to bail out on you" she said with tears in her eyes I shook my head at her

"It's fine I hope marry is alright you be safe an let me know what's going on" I said she nodded her head an walked to her car. I had this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach something bad was going to happen I could feel it.

"Are you ready to go Quinn?" I asked he nodded his head at me I hugged dad an walked to my car started it up I loved the sound it made a loud purr like a kitten when it was happy. I pulled out an headed for town. It don't take me long to get there the way I drive Quinn keeping up with me the whole time. The feather I got away form dad an the others the worse the feeling got in my stomach. I pulled into the mall an parked I looked behind me to see were Quinn was but I couldn't find him. I grabbed my phone an called dad.

"What's up kid" dad said the feeling was getting so much worse when I seen smoke coming form the other end of the parking lot.

"Dad something is wrong Quinn is MIA an I have a feeling I'm being watched" I said heading towards the smoke I started to flat out run when I seen it was a bike on it's side with bullet holes in it Quinn laying not far form his bike.

"Oh god Quinn, hey look at me" I said tapping him on the face I grabbed my gun an cocked it I heard dad on the phone yelling at me to talk to him.

"What the fuck happened, Skylar Marie you better start awsering me or so help me god when I get my hands on you" dad said I looked around trying to find were the shots could of came form but I had no such luck.

"Dad Quinn is hurt bad he laid his bike down there is bullet holes I'm guessing they used an silencer cuz I didn't hear any shots" I said in one breath I looked behind an really wish I hadn't I came face to face with the wrong end of a gun max was on the other end I wanted to cry.

"Max long time no see" I said I could hear dad take a deep breath I was scared out of my mind I need to make time for dad to get to me.

"Skylar you're a hard one to find iv been looking ever were for you, now you going to come with me like a good little whore or the biker dies" max said one of his guys pointing a gun at Quinn's head who was now waking up I really wished I had a gun in my hand right now. I put the Phone up to my ear I new dad was still On the other end.

"I love daddy" I said before the end of the gun hit my head an I seen black.

-latter-

When I woke up up I was tied to the celling I looked around the best I could to see Quinn tied to a chair he looked rough really, really rough.

"You ok Quinn?" I asked he did look bad the room was dark not much light so I really couldn't see.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" He asked I new he was lying I could hear the pain in his voice. I felt cold I looked down wishing I Hadn't I was naked an moving my head hurt so bad I started to see stars.

"Oh god I'm naked, why am I naked" I asked in a panic the door opened to the far side I couldn't see who it was couse the light blinded me. I heard the sound of boots they sounded like high heels when the porson was in my line of sight I wanted to cry with happiness Lexie was standing there.

"Oh thank god Lexie you need to get me down an undo Quinn so we can get the fuck out or here" I said In a rush the door opened agin I looked to see max standing behind her when he pulled her into him an kissed her neck I wanted to Puke.

"Sorry no can do baby doll my man wants you dead so you have to die" I felt the pain before I realized what it was she was dragging a knife down my thigh I wanted to scram but I knew that would make them happy so I bit into my lip tell it bleed.

"When I get free Lexie I will kill you then I'm going to kill you max oh so slowly" I said max walked up to me an punched me in my face I looked at at Quinn with sad eyes she shouldn't have to be in the middle of my shit no one should have been. I tried to thank of something else why they poked an cut on me I wouldn't scram no matter how much I wanted to finally I passed out form the pain.

-happy-

"God damn it were could he of taken her in such a short time" I yelled to no one even though everyone was here it has been two hours since Skylar an Quinn was taken we found his bike an I'm guessing skylark blood I was scared an felt helpless. I'm a killer I'm not spoused to feel this way I knew my girl was tough an strong but that don't make me feel any better.

"Hap bother claim down we will find her an Quinn they couldn't of taken them far, we got help coming kozik an the others are on there way" jax said I looked at him then my hands everyone was seating at the church table but I couldn't stand still knowing my kid is most likely getting tortured by that sick fuck.

"Maybe we should call Marcus span out the search maybe call the 9ers as well" tig said I nodded my head I couldn't speck I was holding on by a thread I was so close to going off an killing someone.

"Alright now what are we going to do once we find max, I'm going to leave that up to happy an tig" clay said I already had it plained out all the shit I would do to him an anyone else who got into my way.

"We kill them all max is mine though I have something speacl planed for that motherfucker" they all nodded there heads at me looking like They wanted to piss themselves I didn't care though my mind was on skylar.

"All in faver of us calling Marcus an the 9ers" all I heard was yays I would get my daughter back no matter the cost.

"Alright I'll start calling them you guys get out an search for them I don't want any rocks unturned" clay said I was out of the clubhouse before he throw the gravel down tig close behind me if I wanted to hide someone an torture them I would want it in the country were no one would see or hear anything.

-kozik-

Me, bulldog, needles an a few others were headed to charming to help look for Quinn an skylar I was scared out of my mind I should have been the one with her, should have been the one keeping her safe. We were on 580 when I heard it the sound of scramming but I wasn't sure were it was coming form I pulled off the side of the road the others not far behind me. It would stop then start up agin not knowing what it was I called happy.

"What" he said into the phone he sounded panicked.

"This might be noting but out on 580 there is scramming I'm not sure were it is coming form though" I said into the phone the scramming started up agin it made me feel sick.

"We're close to there we we'll you were you Are" he said then the phone went dead it didn't take long until the sound of bikes could be heard happy looked pale when he heard the scramming.

-skylar-

I was never out longer then an hour when they weren't beating on me they would beat on Quinn I felt so bad that he was dragged into my mess. I also felt betrayed that Lexie would do this to me all these years I thought she was my friend no she was just keeping tabs on me for max it all made since to me now how max knew things he shouldn't I can't believe I never put things together.

Max started to undo his paints I new what he was going to do he has done it so meany times in the past he put his hands on my body an I wanted to puke I heard the sound of bikes I had a feeling it was the sons but I didn't want to get my hopes up. Max didn't hear it I tired to kick him but anytime I did he would cut me or hurt me I was to the point I couldn't move an felt dizzy form blood lose. Before I passed out I heard the sound of guns going off.

When I came to I was on the ground wrapped in someone's jacket I looked up to see dad holding me when the jacket hit a sore part I grunted it hurt my cut up body. Dad looked down at herring me grunt.

"Is Quinn ok?" I asked in a whisper that's all I could really do was whisper.

"Yea baby he is fine just a little beat up, you're the one I'm worried about though" dad he then bent down an did something I never thought he would do an kissed my forehead I smiled up at him even if it hurt to much.

"I love you daddy" I said then passed out but I knew I was safe in my dad's arms.

Hey guys I'm sorry if this is crap iv never really don't something like this before so maybe some pointers would help me out :) there is only like two more chapters until I start the next book to this :) it means so much to me all of you who have read this form the start an have commented an voted I will update the next chapter just as soon as it is done


End file.
